The Real Princess
by Lerysakon
Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on The Goose Girl of The Brothers Grimm
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata

* * *

**

~Chapter 1: The Decision~

A field of flowers covered the earth. Their multihued beauty ornamenting the garden with their gaudy petals floating about, whirling with the breeze that blew upon the magnificent place. The princess laughed as she waltzed as gracefully as the petals' dance. Her vibrant roseate tresses, reaching several inches past her shoulder, flew about her as she twirled around while her dazzling emerald orbs sparkled with bliss.

She loved the garden; its peacefulness and beauty giving her a sense of tranquillity. It never failed to get her lost in her own euphoric world. Every dilemma left forgotten and every responsibility she had with her lineage she disregarded. In the garden she was free. In this picturesque world of flora, she was herself. Not the perfect princess her people expected her to be nor the royalty that others treated with nothing but stereotypical respect merely because of her position. In this oasis, she is herself. She is Sakura.

* * *

"I see that you've been playing in the gardens again, Forehead." A young woman, equal in beauty to her best friend, uttered in an amused tone. Her lustrous platinum locks flowed past her waist and swayed to her every move. Her sapphire eyes regarding her closest friend with delight as she strutted towards Sakura's bed and settled herself beside the other.

"What makes you say that, Ino-pig?" The rosette inquired teasingly without sparing her best friend a glance and continued to brush her hair.

"You smell like flowers again." Ino pointed out. She then smiled gently and added: "It suits your namesake."

"Shall I say that your appearance suits your namesake as well?" Sakura laughed at the frown that graced the blonde's features.

"Don't push it."

"I'm not." The other assured. "What brings you here, Ino?" Sakura asked in a serious tone.

Ino smiled at her and spoke again. "King Naruto's here. He brought his wife with him."

Sakura's mood immediately brightened. "That's great! I can't wait to see him and Hinata-chan!"

* * *

"_Hahaue_, it's been a while." A dashing young man bowed to the Queen of the Kingdom of Spring.

The beautiful ruler laughed and told him to rise. "You don't have to call me mother if you don't wish to. Despite being raised as my son, you're not. Don't compel yourself to do what you don't desire."

He laughed as he straightened up; as he did so, the light from the chandeliers made his already bright sun-kissed blonde hair look more vivid. His cerulean eyes glinted with mischief when he replied. "_Hahaue_, when have I done something I don't desire? I may have inherited the kingdom of my late parents but, aside from Sakura, I don't have any blood relation to speak of. So, whether you like it or not, you will still be my mother."

The blonde queen chuckled at her former foster son's words and commented: "King Minato and Queen Kushina would be proud of you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned: "I hope so."

"_Onii-san_!" Sakura ran into the room and tackled her brother into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, _Imouto_." Naruto enveloped his sister into a tight hug. "Have you been playing in the gardens again?"

The rosette beamed at her brother. "How did you know?"

"You still smell like flowers."

This made everyone in the room laugh. Peeking around Naruto's shoulder, Sakura noticed the form of her sister-in-law. She bounced over to the young woman and hugged her. "Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's wife smiled gently at the girl. She had unusual yet entrancing lavender orbs and waist-length midnight blue hair. Hinata, seeing as she was the same age as Sakura, is very close to her sister-in-law, so she hugged back. "Sakura-chan, how have you been?"

"Still in good health." The rosette answered.

"Sakura..." The queen interrupted. When everyone's attention was on her, she continued. "Please escort Queen Hinata to her room."

Sakura nodded and cheerfully replied: "Yes, _Hahaue_." She bowed before leading Hinata away by the hand.

As soon as the two girls left, Naruto's cheerful expression was replaced by a troubled one.

"What's this issue you wish to speak to me about?" The woman demanded.

The blonde man took a deep breath before proceeding to explain his purpose. "As you've known, since the Kingdom of Leaf is right beside the Kingdom of Fan, I've become good friends with the second prince there. I'm sure you've heard about the first prince giving up his right to be king, leaving the second prince as the next heir to the throne." The queen nodded in affirmation. "We've been planning to form an everlasting alliance between our kingdoms as soon as he inherits it. However, there is a problem; the current king refuses to give the throne to his younger son unless he is married."

"What are you saying?"

"He wants the younger prince to marry. And since he found out about the planned alliance, he demands a bride from my kingdom or the kingdoms I'm allied with." Naruto sighed. "I have no one to offer and the other kingdoms refuse to help me... their daughters are too young, too old or already married and the king of the Kingdom of Fan will not accept anyone except the best."

The queen's hazel eyes narrowed. "So you're saying that you plan to force your own sister into an arranged marriage?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto laughed. "Never!"

"Are there any consequences if this alliance isn't formed?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to go to war." The blonde man said regrettably. "The king of the Kingdom of Fan has been setting his sights on my kingdom for some time now. Now that my father is dead, he plans to take advantage of it. The only way to stop this is the alliance." Naruto sighed. "I will never force my sister into this... I would fight instead." He clenched his fist. "And besides, I'm sure she won't accept it. That girl loves her freedom too much."

"I would." The subject of their conversation's familiar voice echoed throughout the room. The two sovereigns glanced at the rosette's determined expression with wide eyes.

"_I-Imouto_! What are you doing here? How much have you heard?"

"Ino offered to escort Hinata-chan instead so I decided to come back. I didn't intend to eavesdrop, forgive me." She bowed. "But the mention of my name caught my attention. Pardon my rudeness."

"What do you mean 'you accept', Sakura?" The queen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I accept the arrangement." She said with as much conviction as a queen.

"No, Sakura! You can't! I can't do that to you! I'll just fight instead!" Naruto was distressed. He didn't want to take away his sister's happiness.

The princess gave her brother a reassuring smile. "The Kingdom of Leaf may not be where I have grown up but it is still my kingdom as much as yours. Let me fulfil my duty as a princess of our kingdom as well as a daughter to our late parents."

"But—"

"Innocent people will be hurt if a war is to occur. As the leader of the kingdom, you must do everything to protect your people, even if you have to marry off your sister. I am willing to do everything to protect our kingdom, how about you, _Onii-san_?"

Naruto remained quiet. He found that he cannot counter his sister's words since they are true. How could he have been selfish? He cannot risk his people's lives just because he wanted his sister's happiness. How about his people's happiness? No, he can't risk the lives of thousands. Despite this, the arrangement still didn't make him happy.

"Besides..." Sakura smiled. "... The prince is your best friend isn't he? I'm sure he'll treat me well as respect to your friendship."

Naruto smiled forlornly. "I suppose."

* * *

Sakura petted her horses' nose and nuzzled into its neck. "Oh, Shiro... am I doing the right thing?"

Shiro has been Sakura's horse since she was a child. She had grown up with the stallion always at her side and she dearly loved it. And the best thing about Shiro is that it was an unusual horse; not only because of its pure white colour that made it look ethereal but also because of the fact that Shiro can talk.

"Only you yourself can judge your own actions, dear princess." Shiro said politely. His deep voice soothed Sakura as she continued to snuggle into his neck. "I cannot decide for you if it is correct or not."

"You are still as wise as ever." The rosette laughed. "You will accompany me on this journey, right Shiro?"

"Only if you wish for me to accompany you, princess." The mount replied politely and with a hint of fondness in its tone.

"It is my wish for you to do so."

"Then so be it." The stallion said and bowed his head in respect.

* * *

A week has passed and a group of people gathered around the castle gates, bidding their beloved princess a safe trip. There were neither extravagant carriages around nor a procession of soldiers to accompany the princess; only the princess and her horse.

It has been decided that the princess was to travel alone with one servant to accompany her. It would draw less attention and would lessen the chances of them being robbed. Also, it was a widely known fact that the king of the Kingdom of Fan not only wanted a refined lady in his family but also someone who can stand up for themselves; someone strong. Sakura had been trained by her foster mother, one of the strongest women in history, Queen Tsunade of the Kingdom of Spring, so she can protect herself. Also, by presenting herself this way, it would increase the chances of her being accepted into the family.

"Sakura..." Tsunade stepped forward. "... I have found a servant to accompany you." She gestured for someone behind her. A girl Sakura's age stepped forward. She had crimson hair with one side unkempt and the other neatly let down. She had matching ruby-coloured eyes hidden behind glasses. Sakura had to admit, this girl was somewhat pretty.

"This is Karin. She will be accompanying you on your journey." The queen introduced.

Karin bowed to the princess. "It is an honour, your highness."

Sakura smiled at her. She seemed nice. "It is very nice to meet you, Karin."

When Karin stepped back, Shiro, who stood behind the pink-haired princess, nudged its mistress. "Princess, be wary of her. There is something amiss."

Sakura was about to say that the stallion was just paranoid but she paused. Shiro had never been wrong about his predictions before. Everything Shiro said always had a reason behind them and she had never once doubted him. She kept his warning in mind.

"Sakura..." Tsunade broke her foster daughter's reverie. "... here." She gave Sakura a handkerchief with three drops of blood. "This is my own blood. It is said that when one carries the blood of their parent with them they will be protected from harm, for the gods favour their familial piety. I pray that, despite this being simply a superstition, it would safeguard you."

"Thank you, _Hahaue_." The princess smiled and hugged the woman.

When the two separated, the princess' blood brother cut-in and held her close and whispered. "_Imouto_, please take care of yourself. I will be returning to the Kingdom of Leaf tomorrow and then I'll visit you immediately." He then pulled away and grinned at her. "I sent a letter to my friend, announcing your arrival. He'll treat you well; else, he'll find himself on friendly terms with my fist." Naruto emphasized his point by raising his fist and giving her a wink.

Sakura giggled softly and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'll hold you on that, _Onii-san._"

"Believe it."

* * *

The prince of the Kingdom of Fan sighed exasperatedly. Why is it that when his brother was to be king, all he had to do was be the perfect son that he is? Now that he, the younger son, was the next heir, he had to be married just to ascend the throne. Why is existence so unjust?

"Your highness." A voice called out from outside his room.

"What do you want?" The prince asked coldly. His emotionless obsidian eyes glared at the door, as if it was the cause of all his problems.

"I bring a message for you."

He growled at the triviality of the cause of his train of thought being derailed. "I'll take it later. You are dismissed."

The prince smirked; he knew that the messenger was probably shaking by now. It brought him sadistic pleasure to see people tremble beneath his presence. No, he wasn't cruel to the point that he'll love it for people to forever fear him. He just needed a source of amusement for the time being, even for just the sake of keeping his emotions in check and not lashing out at how unjust his father treats him. He is Sasuke, and he never loses control of his emotions. Never.

"But, Your highness!" the messenger protested in a shaky voice. "It's from King Naruto of the Kingdom of Leaf!"

One of Sasuke's finely-shaped eyebrows raised in curiosity as he stood up. He walked leisurely to the door and opened it. He then snatched the scroll out of the messenger's grasp and slammed the door in his face. For a few seconds, Sasuke stood in front of the closed door and listened to the sound of the messenger's feet scurrying as far away as possible from the prince's quarters; this made a smirk crawl its way onto his lips.

When the prince sat himself in front of his desk, he had already finished reading the scroll that came from his best friend. Apparently, the blonde had found him a bride and she was on her way to his Kingdom. He sighed; if the princess was a fan-girl, he'll experiment his numerous methods of torture on the dobe; every single one of it.

He hated girls that went after his looks; he loathed it when they throw themselves at his feet or drool at him from afar. He hated it that they only saw him as a piece of trophy that could be won if they emerged victorious in a pathetic battle of banter and hair-pulling among themselves. Have they no shame?

However, Naruto had emphasized on his letter that the bride was not a fan-girl. That she was perfect. Sasuke didn't know how accurate the blonde was but he chose to trust his judgement. The prince was about to roll up the scroll when he noticed what seemed to be last-minute scribbles at the end of the message. He unrolled the parchment even further and found a message that his best friend added.

He read the passage and smirked. How interesting. It was, apparently, a poem that the people of the Kingdom of Spring composed as a tribute to their princess. This girl is obviously loved. He browsed through it again.

_Dance in the palace gardens,_

_Beneath Daystar's dazzling gleam;_

_O' elegant Spring Princess_

_Of beauty nothing could dim_

_~O~  
_

_Of vibrant rosy tresses;_

_Carnations cannot compare._

_With sparkling eyes of gem;_

_An entrancing tint so rare._

_~O~  
_

_Of fragrant blossoms scented,_

_Waltzing with the gentle breeze,_

_Loveliest amidst a flower bed_

_O' nymph of the cherry trees._

If she is indeed as interesting as the poem says, then he is looking forward to her arrival. But, first of all, he had to inform his father about this.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I've been reading some fairy tales lately and I had this urge to write a fanfic based on those fairy tales. This is actually a 'project' with a friend of mine. I would write one for SasuSaku and one for ShikaIno while she writes one for NaruHina and one for NejiTen. This was supposed to be only a one-shot but I can't help but make it a bit longer.**

**I placed a divider for the poem since it's important for me to define which stanza is which.  
**

**Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Switch

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata

* * *

**

~Chapter 2: The Switch~

It has been two days since Sakura and Karin left the Kingdom of Spring. In this short span of time, Sakura had figured that Shiro was indeed right. There was something amiss about Karin. She can't put a finger on it but she can feel it. The girl hadn't done anything to make her think this but there was this air of hostility around the red-haired girl. The worst part is; Sakura felt that it was directed at her. This made the princess think back if she did anything to deserve this resentment but there was nothing she can come up with.

However, she wasn't able to ponder on this too long since she was more focused on getting out of the unbearable heat than anything at the moment. It would take them a few more hours to get to the Kingdom of Fan and Sakura was determined to get there as soon as possible if it meant refuge from the searing heat. Also, as much as possible, she'd like to avoid confrontation with any bandit so she wanted to hurry. One thing she didn't expect though was finding her water container empty.

She urged Shiro to stop before looking around for any sources of water. Fortunately, she noticed a stream not too far from where they were. It was sparkling underneath the sun, beckoning for her to come over and drink. Sakura didn't know the extent of the effects of dehydration on her until she dismounted her horse. She almost fell to the ground if not for the support of Shiro. Feeling weakened by the effects of the heat and the lack of water in her system, she kindly asked her companion to get some water for her. However, to the princess' shock, Karin haughtily and sarcastically refused, saying: "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of getting water. Get it yourself!"

If Sakura wasn't so exhausted she would've let her temper get to her and the girl would've found herself with a broken nose. But that was the least of the rosette's concerns; what she currently needed was something to quench her thirst and she would get it regardless of this girl's help.

With the support of her horse, Sakura was able to get to the stream and immediately dropped to her knees. She then cupped her hands and drank water with it. After a few drinks, she splashed some water to her face to refresh herself.

As Sakura bent down, the handkerchief with her foster mother's blood on it fell out of her bodice. She instantly picked it up before it fell into the stream. While staring at the three drops of blood, a thought came to her mind. She imagined that the drops of blood were talking to her and telling her the reaction of Tsunade in her current predicament.

'_If your mother were to know how the servant treated you,_

_She would surely shatter a mountain in two_

_Then break the servant into many pieces too.'_

Sakura giggled. Her foster-mother, in rage, would indeed break a mountain if she were to know this happened. And then, when she gets her hands on Karin, she'd surely break every bone in the red-head's body. Tsunade, despite not being her real mother, is fiercely protective of her and her brother.

Looking up in the sky, she realized that if she wanted to get to the Kingdom of Fan by sunset then they'll have to head out now. Returning to where her companion was, Sakura decided to just ignore Karin and the glares she's been shooting in her direction.

A few more hours passed when Sakura felt thirsty again. Forgetting about how Karin treated her earlier, she again asked Karin to get some water for her from the nearby stream. Again, the girl arrogantly told the princess to get water herself. Too exhausted to argue, Sakura decided to do it herself again, still with the help of Shiro. However, what the rosette didn't notice was that her only protection, the handkerchief with her mother's blood on it, dropped out of her bodice when she dismounted Shiro. Unfortunately, Karin noticed this and, with a sinister smile on her face, she picked up Sakura's only protective charm.

When Sakura finally came back from drinking from the stream, a group of bandits came by. It was unlucky but Sakura knew that they'd have to face some hindrances sooner or later. Using the strength and skills her foster-mother taught her, Sakura had bandits flung into trees within minutes. Of course, she didn't get away unscathed. Her wounds were minor but she lost a lot of energy from the fight. What's worse is that Karin only stood by the sideline and didn't even bother to lift a finger to help.

When there were no more threats to their safety, Sakura was about to yell at Karin when the red-head suddenly had her pinned to the ground with a knife to her throat.

"Well, well, well, princess... not so tough now that you don't have your charm."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she tried to wiggle her hands free to look for the protective charm Tsunade gave her. However, Karin's wicked laughter stopped her movement. Karin took out a cloth from her pocket and showed it to the princess; it was the handkerchief.

"Looking for this?" she taunted. The rosette tried to get out of the other's hold but she was just too exhausted to be able to succeed. Karin grabbed the nearest and biggest stone. She then wrapped it with the handkerchief then threw it towards the river. Sakura gaped as she witnessed her mother's gift sink in the water along with the stone.

"Now listen here, _princess_..." Karin spat out the title like it was poison. "... You will do as I say or you die."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you? I'm not cowardly enough to do as you tell me because of a threat to my life." Sakura hissed. But the red-haired girl only smirked.

"I see... how about if I were to threaten the safety of the Kingdom of Leaf and Kingdom of Spring?" Karin sneered. This made Sakura freeze, so Karin explained. "What would happen if the King of the Kingdom of Fan finds out that the Princess of the Kingdom of Spring committed suicide just to avoid marriage with his son? Oh dear, what an insult aimed at the Royal Family!"

Emerald eyes widened in shock as the meaning behind the words were understood. If Karin were to fabricate a story of the princess' death, making it seem that she killed herself, then that would be an offence against the Kingdom of Fan's Royal Family. It would look as if they weren't good enough for the princess and that would anger the King. He'd surely confront her kingdom as well as the kingdom her brother rules over by means of violence. She can't have both the Kingdoms she cared for be forced into war.

"Also... I have a few friends among your mother's guards. One wrong move, _princess_, and your mother may find herself in front of Heaven's gate." Karin threatened. "Well then, are you ready to cooperate?"

Sakura gritted her teeth but nodded nonetheless; her mother's life was far more important than hers. "Fine."

"Good... however, you'll have to swear an oath. You are not to speak of this incident or any other future incidents to anyone. Whatever my story is, you will agree to it!" Karin ordered. Sakura didn't have a choice but to nod in agreement. "Now, switch clothes with me. You are now the servant and I am the princess."

"What?" Sakura gasped but was immediately silence by the feel of the cold blade against her neck.

"You are to do what I say." Karin reminded. "Or else, you know the consequences."

The real princess reluctantly agreed. So, when they set out, Sakura was on Karin's horse in servant's clothes while Karin was on Shiro in princess' clothes. Shiro was, to say the least, very displeased to be carrying the woman that dared threaten his mistress but he had to do so to protect the rosette and the Kingdoms she cares for. After all, it wouldn't make sense if the 'princess' was on a less magnificent mount compared to the servant's.

True to Sakura's prediction, they were able to arrive at the Kingdom of Fan's territory by sunset. As they passed through the village, people whispered about the two strangers that entered their town. They chattered about the beauty of the 'princess' as she passed by them; with her long scarlet hair and ruby eyes, she immediately had them praising her. Karin was pleased.

More comments were about to be mentioned as regards to the 'princess' when some of the people caught sight of her companion. Based on her clothes, it was obvious that she was the 'princess' servant. A white cloth covered her hair and the bottom part of her face but those who were close enough caught a glimpse of her captivating emerald eyes. Even without experience in fighting, the villagers were certain that the wounds on the 'servant's' skin were from an attack; probably by bandits. This impressed them; this servant girl obviously took on these bandits by herself seeing as the 'princess' didn't have a single scratch on her. But something else caught their attention; for a servant girl, she had this air about her. Despite her clothes that befitted a slave and the wounds that littered parts of her skin, there was something about her that drew the villager's attention. The way she rode her mount suited someone of royalty as her back arched in a regal composure and her head held high. If not for her clothes and the way she followed her mistress around, the people might've thought she was a princess herself.

Fortunately for Sakura, Karin didn't notice the stares directed at the 'servant girl'. After all, the main reason that Karin ordered Sakura to cover her hair and face was to avoid attention from being snatched away from the red-head. The rosette sighed in relief when they finally arrived at the palace. She was getting worried that Karin would finally notice the glances towards her direction.

When they entered, one of the guards led the horses towards the stables while another guard led the two young women into the magnificent palace. As they headed for the throne room, Sakura couldn't help but feel impressed by her surroundings. Not that the castle in the Kingdom of Spring look any less extravagant. She was too engrossed in glancing at different features that she almost bumped into something. Or someone.

"Oh, I deeply apologize! I did not intend to nearly collide into you!" Sakura apologized while bowing in respect. She was thankful that she kept the white cloth on since it hid the blush of embarrassment that crawled onto her cheeks.

"It's fine." Was the man's smooth reply. "I'm quite aware of the fact that you didn't mean it. Please, stop bowing."

Sakura tentatively glanced up and was met with amazing onyx eyes. He was obviously a few years older than she was, but he was just too handsome that she can't take her eyes off him for a while. He was smirking at her like he knew what she was thinking.

"What are you doing you insufferable slave! What's taking you so—Oh! Prince Itachi!" Karin was cut off when she recognized the prince. She then bowed down elegantly. "It's an honour to meet you!"

Itachi raised a brow. "You must be the princess of the Kingdom of Spring, Princess..." he trailed off.

"'Karin', your highness." She supplied.

"Ah, Princess Karin. It is an honour to meet you as well." He gave a small bow. "I have been curious about you for quite a while now, Princess. Queen Tsunade of the Kingdom of Spring is incredibly determined to keep your identity hidden from other Kingdoms."

"Yes, she's really protective." Karin replied nonchalantly.

Itachi raised a brow at the way this princess spoke but shrugged it off. He bowed again and apologized that he must leave. "I shall see you again." Then he turned to Sakura and smiled at her. "Feel free to enjoy the palace."

Sakura blushed but bowed respectfully. When she stood up straight, she stared at the retreating back of the prince. She couldn't believe that she almost bumped into The Prince Itachi of the Kingdom of Fan. Like what Itachi stated, Tsunade didn't want to show Sakura to the royalty or noble families from outside their kingdom for fear that they'd want her for their wife. And since this is Tsunade we're talking about, the overprotective foster-mother, she didn't want that. Despite this, she'd heard of Prince Itachi and his prodigious abilities. She'd heard that he was very intelligent, a great fighter and incredibly handsome. Now she can see that it was true.

When the rosette didn't move, Karin barked at her to follow so Sakura grudgingly obliged.

* * *

A smirk made its way onto the older prince's lips. As he strolled along the extravagant hallways of his home, his thoughts wandered off to the girl he met several moments earlier. Not the scarlet-haired princess but her companion. He had to admit, the princess was pretty but that just didn't compare to the entrancing emerald orbs that had stared at him apologetically. It wasn't just that, there was this air about her that intrigued him. He wasn't interested in her in a way that he was considering her as a lover. He saw her as, somewhat, a mystery.

It was in the way she communicated and carried herself. He noticed the eloquence she possessed as she addressed him. Her words were filled with so much formality and respect that it was questionable if she was indeed a servant. He also noticed the way she stood up straight, shoulders squared and chin held high, like that of royalty. Comparing her to the princess, it was indeed debatable that the servant seemed to be more regal than the one of blue blood.

When people spoke of Itachi's intelligence, they never exaggerated. So it just goes to show that even though little things such as these never cross others' minds, people as intellectual as Itachi would be intrigued by them. There was something amiss that he couldn't place his finger on. But seeing as he was Itachi, he would get to the bottom of this. The first step was to find out if his suspicions had any basis at all.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/faves list. I'm glad you like the story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 3: The Meeting~

The moment the princess walked in, one thought crossed Prince Sasuke's mind: fan-girl. No matter how subtly she kept it, he could see it in her eyes. He could tell already if one is a fan-girl only by a glance and he was sure that this princess was one. He inwardly groaned and mentally killed his best friend several times with different methods of torture; each becoming a lot more brutal than the previous. This activity gave him great relish at the moment and brought a smirk to his face. Who cares if someone called him sadistic, he currently felt really irritated and Naruto just seemed to be the perfect outlet. The moment he sees that blonde idiot he would make sure that Naruto would feel the very essence of the word 'pain'.

"King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto..." Karin greeted and then bowed gracefully. "... It is a great honour to finally meet you."

Mikoto smiled at her while Fugaku eyed her critically. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my dear." The Queen replied pleasantly. "Knowledge about the Princess of the Kingdom of Spring is very limited. I'm glad to meet you personally."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty." Karin replied.

"So you came here without an entourage. Impressive. For a girl who lived a sheltered life, it is a great feat to be able to travel here with only one servant." Fugaku commented. Though his words were complimenting, his eyes remained observant. His intense gaze almost made Karin fidget.

At her husband's words, Mikoto shifted her attention towards the girl behind the princess. She couldn't tell how the servant looked like because of the white cloth but she was able to make out a few bruises. She gasped and immediately headed towards the girl.

Sakura, on the other hand, stared at the approaching queen with wide eyes. Did she do something wrong?

When Mikoto stood in front of her, the queen took her hands and examined her arms. "Oh dear, what happened? Were you attacked by bandits by chance?"

Sakura could only nod in reply for she was too shocked at the kindness of the beautiful woman.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "So this servant girl protected you while you did not defend yourself?" His tone was unimpressed. He wanted a strong girl for his son, not someone who needed protecting.

"I did defend myself, Your Majesty. I was just fortunate enough to be unscathed." Karin sent a deadly glare towards Sakura for being humiliated. However, what she didn't know was that this gesture – despite being delivered for only a split second – didn't go unnoticed by the prince of the kingdom.

Seeing the fierce look that promised nothing good, Sakura immediately bowed to the queen.

"Your Majesty, there is no need to show concern for me."

Mikoto shook her head. "You are to be treated immediately." She said with finality as she called for a maid to dress Sakura's wounds.

Before leaving, Sakura bowed gratefully to the queen with a grace that a servant couldn't possibly possess. But at that moment, Sakura just felt obliged to show so much respect to this ever-so compassionate woman that she didn't care about Karin. "May the Heavens bless you, Your Majesty." She thanked before leaving. Mikoto stared at the girl in surprise. Her eloquence was just unexpected. Even Fugaku was taken aback by her amazingly well-mannered actions.

After a moment or two, Fugaku turned his attention back to the scarlet-haired princess and fired his first question. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Karin replied with a nod.

"You are to be married to my younger son, Prince Sasuke." The King stated while gesturing towards Sasuke's direction. Karin eyed the handsome young man flirtatiously. Sasuke almost grimaced but kept an emotionless facade as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"For the sake of an alliance, King Naruto of the Kingdom of Leaf recommended you to be the very person to cement this coalition." Fugaku started. "However, I would like to identify your relation with him."

Sasuke raised a brow curiously. Now that he thought about it, his best friend never really specified what his relation to the girl was. Based on the blonde's descriptions of her, Sasuke concluded that this princess was most probably important to Naruto. Maybe they saw each other as foster-siblings. Naruto did mention that he grew up in the Kingdom of Spring.

Karin stood there racking her brains for possible answers. She couldn't possible say that she was the sister of King Naruto since that might bring some problems in her plans. However, to her immense advantage, the information about the real relationship between Princess Sakura and King Naruto were only kept inside the kingdom. They didn't want Sakura to be a target of the enemies of the Kingdom of Leaf so even that information was kept hidden from the outside world. Fortunately, most of the people of the Kingdom of Spring were greatly loyal to the royal family. And those who tried to spread any information were immediately dealt with. Queen Tsunade even spread false rumours about Sakura – not the demeaning kind, of course – just to satisfy the curiosity of neighbouring countries who try to send spies into their kingdom.

So after a few moments of deliberation, Karin answered. "We are very good friends, Your Majesty."

While Fugaku continued to ask the princess various questions, Sasuke took that time to look at her closely. He just made sure that she didn't notice in case she mistook his observations as something intimate. The second stanza of the poem included in the letter he received from Naruto echoed in his head.

_Of vibrant rosy tresses;_

_Carnations cannot compare._

_With sparkling eyes of gem;_

_An entrancing tint so rare._

Seeing her appearance, the poem did match. Her scarlet hair was indeed like red roses and her eyes were the colour of rubies. It was certainly a rare colour to have. Although, Sasuke couldn't help but think that he expected something more. Something unusual. The poem clearly stated that the princess was unique in a way. Her eyes were indeed unusual but that's about it. She was pretty, he'd admit to that. But, since he saw the way she looked at him, she was clearly not different from those girls that chased after him. He was about to ask his father permission to leave when Fugaku's next question caught his attention.

"What should we do to the servant girl?"

The prince remembered that glare Princess Karin sent towards her servant. He also recalled how the girl thanked his mother for her concern and the unusual grace and eloquence she possessed. It was just strange.

"You may do to her whatever you wish."

Mikoto slightly frowned at the answer. Didn't this princess feel some compassion or a tinge of gratefulness towards her servant? After all, that girl just saved her from bandits. Somehow, she had taken a liking to the young woman who showed immense appreciation towards her. It was rare to find people who show genuine gratitude nowadays.

"I've heard that the one who cleans the weapons in the training grounds recently quitted. Would that job suffice?" Fugaku asked.

Not really caring, Karin nodded. Fugaku was about to say something else when Mikoto interrupted. "Would it also be alright if she were to serve me as well? Only sometimes, when she is not tired."

The king raised his brow at the queen's request but nodded nonetheless.

However, Karin stood rigid. If Sakura were to tell the queen about the situation, she'd be in trouble. Her eyes narrowed. She'll have to show that girl that she still had the upper-hand. Karin smirked when an idea of how to demonstrate to Sakura that she had the power to carry out those threats and how serious she was to do so, if it was necessary, popped in her mind.

Karin was pulled out of her thoughts by Fugaku's voice. "The engagement would be announced in a few months, for the mean time, you'll have to familiarize yourself with the kingdom. Do you have any request to make your stay comfortable?"

"Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty. I do have one request though." She smiled deviously.

* * *

"No!" Sakura yelled at the men in front of her. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes when she caught sight of what they were holding.

Two days have passed since she and Karin arrived at the kingdom and she has just been informed of her job. So when she was heading towards the training grounds to clean the weapons, she decided to pass by the stables, which was on the way. However, to her horror, she found two men bringing out the severed head of a familiar horse.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Shiro was dead. How could this have happened?

"Why did you do this?" she asked desperately. One of the men looked at her sympathetically before answering.

"It was under the orders of Princess Karin. She stated that the horse offended her in some way so it deserved to be punished."

"No! Shiro!" She cried. After all, in this kingdom where she didn't have a single friend, her only confidant would be her talking horse. But now, even that was taken away from her. She ran her hand through the mane of the stallion and continued to mourn.

Her outburst though, caught the attention of two men. They were just passing by to get to the training grounds when they heard the commotion. Curious as to what was happening Itachi pulled his younger brother behind the stable and watched the interaction. Though Sasuke was annoyed at the sudden yanking of his arm, he couldn't help but be interested in the happenings as well. After all, this was the girl that his mother took an interest in so he wanted to know what Mikoto saw in her.

"Please, sir, I'll buy the head. Just hang it here on the gate of the stables!" she begged desperately. She at least wanted a reminder of the stallion she was fond of. She took out a small bag of coins and gave it to them. It was a good thing that she kept some money with her. "Please, I implore you! This is all I have."

Taking pity on her, the man agreed to her wish. She smiled gratefully though it was unnoticed since she still kept the cloth that hid her features. However, the man can clearly see the gratitude in her beautiful eyes so he couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll bring the head to a craftsman to make it into proper display. We can't have it rotting now, can we?" he proposed. He turned to his companion. "Won't we, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu sighed. His friend was too kind-hearted for his own good. Nodding his head, he replied. "Yes we will. Izumo and I will hang it here by tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." She bowed in gratitude.

Itachi and Sasuke glanced at each other in wonder. Why was this servant girl so concerned about what happened to the princess' horse? Such a strange girl.

When Kotetsu and Izumo left, Sakura glared at the ground. Her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white. Others may think that Karin killed off the horse because of such a petty reason but Sakura knew better. This was a warning. If she were to break the oath then Karin wouldn't hesitate to carry out her threat.

* * *

Despite being grief-stricken, Sakura still fulfilled her duty and proceeded to the training grounds. She gathered the weapons that littered the grounds and brought it to one side to be cleaned. One of the other servants who had this job before had already taught her how to clean it. Not that she needed any instruction. One of her friends back in her kingdom was known as the Weapons Mistress after all, so she had knowledge about this job.

'_Wow.'_ She thought in awe, marvelling at the craftsmanship of the weapons. _'Even Tenten-chan would be impressed with this!'_

As thoughts of her home flooded her mind, she couldn't help but feel homesick. Her hands moved on their own in polishing the blades but her mind was somewhere else. Because of this, she didn't notice the approach of the princes. She only became aware of their presence when a pale hand grasped the long sword in front of her. Her head immediately snapped up to see the owner of the hand. Emerald eyes met obsidian ones and Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized. These weren't the same dark eyes she saw when she almost bumped into the older prince. This pair was much more spellbinding that she couldn't find it in herself to look away.

Likewise, Sasuke found himself staring into the most unusual yet most captivating pair of orbs he'd ever seen. He wanted to break eye contact but he just can't stop staring into this servant girl's eyes. They were the colour of emeralds; a very unique shade.

_With sparkling eyes of gem;_

_An entrancing tint so rare._

The prince shook his head, not knowing why he suddenly thought of some lines from the poem. Finally breaking eye contact, he turned around to face his brother. He noticed that Itachi was glancing at the girl, then back at him, then back at the girl again. A smirk made its way onto the older prince's face.

Sasuke growled, realizing that his brother saw what happened. Before Itachi could utter a single word, the younger prince snarled. "Shut your mouth, Itachi!"

Itachi only gave him an amused look before approaching the girl and picking up a sword. As he bent down, his mouth close to her ear, Itachi inconspicuously whispered. "I will get to the bottom of this mystery."

When the older prince stood up, he watched the eyes of the girl. He only said those words to find out what her reaction would be. Since she still kept that ridiculous cloth on her face, he can't see her expression. But Itachi knew how to read people that even just a view of her eyes would give him their reaction. After all, the eyes were the windows to a person's soul.

When Itachi turned away, his smirk was gone. He was correct. The answer he got from her eyes confirmed his suspicions. Fear. Shock. Relief. Gratitude. Hope.

There was indeed something amiss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: I'm sure that I've said this before and I'll say it again. Thank you to those who reviewed the story and added it to their alerts/fave list. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the story. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did, there would DEFINITELY be SasuSaku there)  
**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 4: The Mystery~

Sasuke inwardly groaned and glared at the hand of the princess that was currently around his arm. He hated this; this Princess Karin was so clingy. Her annoying attempts at flirting were also irritating him. For the past week, his mother convinced him to get to know the princess so here he was, against his will, strolling with the princess through the palace grounds.

"Princess Karin, would you like to go to the gardens?" He asked through gritted teeth. He remembered the first stanza of the poem.

_Dance in the palace gardens,_

_Beneath Daystar's dazzling gleam;_

_O' elegant Spring Princess_

_Of beauty nothing could dim_

So that would mean that the princess liked gardens. But to his surprise, Karin's face scrunched up into a disgusted expression. "The gardens? Why would I want to go there?"

"Don't you like the gardens?" Sasuke asked, dropping all formality from his speech.

"It's warm outside." She then smiled at him flirtatiously. "I'd rather stay here inside with you."

Sasuke's eye twitched but it seems that the princess didn't notice as she pulled him towards her room. But Sasuke stopped in his steps, forcing the scarlet-haired girl to stop as well.

"Is there something the matter, Prince Sasuke?"

He coughed and said in the most polite way he can muster. "I need to leave. I promised Itachi that we would train today. Excuse me."

Karin frowned for a second before her smile reappeared again. "Alright, next time then." She winked at him before leaving.

* * *

Sasuke immediately left for the training grounds, brisk walking. He needed to get as far away from her as possible. How could his so-called best friend sentence him to such cruelty? The last person he wanted to marry was a fan-girl. He knew that he and Naruto got into fights often and, one way or another, one would take revenge on the other if they got a chance. Maybe this was Naruto's revenge for that one time Sasuke 'accidentally' tripped the blonde and he landed on an unmentionable left by a horse on the ground.

Once Sasuke arrived at the training ground, he was thankful to see that there was no one else there except for the servant girl who cleans the weapons. But, to his utter shock, he saw her twirling around gracefully with what seemed to be a light-weight sword in hand. She was doing some kind of sword dance that involved fluid moment. Again, the question of how a servant could possibly possess such grace crossed his mind.

Sakura on the other hand was too engrossed in her dance that she forgot about everything in her environment. For the past few days, Karin had made sure that reminding Sakura of the threat was part of her daily schedule. Since Sakura couldn't tell anyone about her concerns, she decided to let out her emotions through this sword dance. She knew that she wasn't as graceful as Tenten in this dance nor was she as fluid as Hinata was but she liked to believe that since she loved dancing, maybe she can use this activity to express herself.

With another twirl, she raised her sword above her head then bent her left leg in front of her with her right leg stretched behind her. She poised the sword above her head, somewhat aligned with her stretched leg and remained in that position for a few moments to catch her breath.

"Hn... you don't see that every day." Sasukes voice broke her out of her reverie.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the younger prince. She thanked the cloth covering her face for the concealment it provided for a light blush decided to grace her face at that moment. Every day, Prince Sasuke would always be seen training in the grounds and Sakura would always find herself pausing from her work and watching him.

For some reason, the rosette found herself attracted to him. So, in other words, she had developed a small crush on him. When Sasuke stared into her eyes again, Sakura had to change that thought. She developed a big crush on him was more like it.

"Your Highness! I did not notice your presence. Forgive me for my impudence in using your armoury as well as the training grounds. I shall be taking my leave now." She bowed and moved to leave.

"Stay."

Sakura looked behind her; sure that she was imagining his offer. She found him picking up one of the long swords. When he glanced back at her to see her questioning expression, he spoke. "I do not repeat myself."

Smiling, Sakura bounded over to the spot where she was cleaning the weapons and proceeded to do her job. At times, she would sneak glances at the prince. She considered that even though her life became bad, at least she had moments like this wherein she saw the prince of whom she was developing feelings for. Sakura was so deep in thought that when she realized that she was staring at him for far too long, Sasuke was already looking back at her with an amused expression on his face.

She turned red and immediately went back to her task, embarrassed that he caught her looking at him.

"Spar with me." he suddenly said.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was serious. "I am not very proficient with weapons, Your Highness."

"Drop the formality." He ordered. "I don't really care if you're not good with it. The fact is you're the only one here to help me train. You'll do."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Forget her crush on him, how dare he insinuate that she wasn't good enough to fight him. Sure she wasn't good with weapons but she didn't say anything about hand-to-hand combat. "I wouldn't want to hurt the prince. I might be charged with attempted assassination."

"The keyword being 'attempted'." He smirked. "Confident in hurting me, are we?"

"I'm simply making sure that I wouldn't be charged of anything if you were to get hurt."

"Hn." He smirked cockily.

Sakura prevented herself from growling out loud as she requested to use a weapon of her choice. Sasuke just shrugged in response. So when she got to the pile of weapons, she picked out a pair of brass knuckles. The prince raised a brow at her choice but she just shrugged in perfect imitation of his gesture earlier.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

Sasuke charged at her and swiped his sword but Sakura was quick enough to dodge. Sasuke was careful to hold back because, even though she was a servant she was still a lady and he knew that his mother would not be pleased if she were to find out that he injured a girl.

However, he was shocked that this girl can actually hold her own in a fight. It seems that she was more skilled in close combat. It also looks as if the rumours about more females becoming proficient in fighting are actually true.

A few moments later, they were both on the ground, catching their breath. Well, Sakura was catching her breath while Sasuke was smirking at her. He wasn't that exhausted but he was impressed. She was one of the few people that were able to stand against him even with him using only half his strength. Only Itachi, Naruto and his two mentors were able to get him to be serious. But then again, to be able to hold your own against Sasuke with him only using half his strength was already a feat in itself. To add to that, this servant girl wasn't even of nobility nor was she a man.

He gave her a nod of approval. And, by the look in her eyes, she was grinning back at him. Again, Sasuke found himself mesmerized by her eyes and that part of the poem crossed his mind again, though he was confused as to why. He shook his head and stood up but flinched when he felt the wound on his arm. It was the severest wound she inflicted on him with those accursed brass knuckles.

Seeing it, Sakura gasped and immediately pulled him down by the uninjured arm. "Oh my gosh! Sorry! I didn't mean to." She cried out as she examined the wound. "It's deep. We need something to stop the bleeding."

Sasuke watched her in amusement while she looked for a cloth to bandage the wound. He raised his brow in question when she suddenly paused, as if realizing something. Without hesitation, Sakura pulled off the white cloth that covered her face and hair and began to bandage the wound. Her rosette locks flew about her face as she busied herself with covering the wound. Her pinkish lips set into a frown.

The prince was stunned at the sudden revelation of the servant girl's appearance. Since she was always seen covering her face, he immediately concluded that she had unsightly features. He didn't expect her appearance to be so unique. Unique yet beautiful. Her roseate hair complimented her emerald eyes and porcelain skin. Even her servant's clothes did nothing to hide her beauty.

_Dance in the palace gardens,_

_Beneath Daystar's dazzling gleam;_

_O' elegant Spring Princess_

_Of beauty nothing could dim_

_~O~  
_

_Of vibrant rosy tresses;_

_Carnations cannot compare._

_With sparkling eyes of gem;_

_An entrancing tint so rare._

Now that he thought about it, the two first stanzas of the poem matched her perfectly. Just earlier, she was dancing with a sword so gracefully without caring about the sun. Pink carnations cannot measure up to the vibrant roseate colour of her hair. Even her eyes were a rare shade of emerald. And – not that he'd admit it out loud – even though she was dressed in unattractive clothing her beauty was still obvious.

The uniqueness he was looking from the princess he found in the servant girl instead. What was wrong with him? He was certain that this servant was different from other girls since, just earlier, he did not miss the anger in her tone when he insinuated that she was weak. And she stood up to him like she wasn't a slave at all. Her behaviour was that of someone who will not allow anyone to lower her self-respect. Like that of noble birth. There was more to this servant girl than meets the eye.

When Sakura finished tightening the makeshift bandages, she looked up to him, waiting for his reaction. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke glanced at the bandages then at her. "Thank you." He muttered.

Sakura knew how hard it was to express one's gratitude, especially for men who had huge pride. She felt herself blush at the show of appreciation from her crush; nonetheless, she met his eyes and smiled. "You're welcome."

The moment Sakura smiled, Sasuke immediately stood up and brisk-walked away from the training grounds. The rosette only stared at his retreating back in confusion. She then shrugged off his strange behaviour as she hurried to finish her work. She needed to be done before anyone saw her exposed face. If anyone else saw her, Karin wouldn't be pleased.

* * *

Itachi was walking down the hallways casually when he caught sight of his brother who was walking swiftly towards the direction of his room. He deduced that his younger brother came from the training grounds because of the direction from which he came from and his state. Sasuke was sweaty and slightly dirty but what made the older prince curious was the fact that Sasuke seemed to be determined to let his bangs cover his face.

"Oi, _ototo_. Where have you been?" he called out.

Sasuke turned to his brother, unconsciously giving Itachi a glimpse of the reason his hair covered his face. He instantly turned to the direction he was heading to and walked more swiftly to get away from his brother's inquisitive eyes. "None of your business, Itachi." He snarled.

Oh, but Itachi saw it. Those few seconds were enough for him to see it. He glanced at the direction of the training grounds and smirked when he made up his mind to find out why Sasuke's face was that way.

As a big brother, he had a duty to know about significant details about his beloved little brother's life. So, as a big brother, he needed to know what made Sasuke react that way.

He needed to know why Sasuke's usually pale cheeks were tinted pink.

* * *

Sakura cleaned the remaining weapons as fast as she could since she still had to attend to Queen Mikoto. Not that she was complaining, the queen had a very kind heart and, dare she say it, a rather conversational spirit. However, when she was about to take her leave, a deep voice stopped her.

"I see... so that's why. Hm... Such a shame that it's not allowed." Itachi frowned as he examined Sakura from head-to-toe. "But I've got to say, not bad. Not bad at all. He chose well." He muttered. _'Ototo isn't gay after all... it just seems that he has particular taste.'_ Itachi thought. His gaze lingered on her unusual hair and eyes. _'Very particular.' _He mentally added_._

Sakura's brow lifted in confusion at the prince's cryptic words. "Prince Itachi." She bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much... I'd like to know if my little brother came here by any chance."

"Yes he did, Your Highness. He just left."

Itachi smirked. It seems that Sasuke is developing a crush on someone whose name he doesn't even know. Well, Itachi'll have to change that.

"I apologize for asking this just now, but would you tell me your name?"

Taken aback and somewhat puzzled at his sudden question, she weakly answered. "'Sakura', Your Highness."

"Ah, a fitting name for a beauty such as yours." He complimented to which the girl blushed. "However, I could not help but believe that you are withholding very vital information."

The rosette stood rigid and looked at the prince with wide eyes, further confirming that Itachi was indeed right.

"I do not wish to hurt you with whatever it is but I think it is best to talk to someone about it. I am simply offering to be a listener." Itachi proposed seriously.

For a second, hope appeared in Sakura's eyes but it disappeared as fast. She looked into his eyes, begging him not to ask anymore.

Itachi frowned. Seeing as he can read people very well, he knew exactly what her expression meant. It was obvious that she wanted to tell him – tell someone – about whatever it was that she was keeping. In spite of this, there is obviously something holding her back. Something preventing her from talking about it. He sighed. "I apologize for my sudden bluntness. I will take my leave now." And he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Prince Itachi." Sakura muttered, not sure if the prince heard her or not.


	5. Chapter 5: The Order

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: Again, thank you very much for reviewing! They're very much appreciated. Also, thank you for putting this story into your alerts/fave list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (coz if I did, Itachi wouldn't have died and Sakura and Sasuke would've gotten together a long time ago!)  
**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 5: The Order~

Another week passed with Karin flouncing around the palace as if she owned it. Itachi is still trying to find out about whatever the servant is hiding but to no avail. Fugaku had taken to ignoring his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law's constant chattering while Mikoto is starting to get to know the princess.

During that week, Sasuke had been constantly excusing himself from any meeting with Princess Karin to train. Of course, no one questioned his decisions. In fact, his sudden interest in getting stronger made King Fugaku happy so he ordered that no one should be allowed to interrupt Sasuke's training. What no one knew – except, perhaps, for Prince Itachi – Sasuke never trained alone. There was always a certain someone present who kept him company.

"Prince Sasuke..." Sakura panted and flopped down unceremoniously on the ground. She made a grab at the white cloth that often covered her face but it was just far from her reach so she just gave up. Since the time she revealed her face, Sakura has taken to removing the white cloth whenever it was just her and the prince. Also, Sasuke sort of commanded her to take it off when it was only the two of them. "... Must I always be your sparring partner?"

Sasuke frowned at her as he also sat on the floor. "I told you to drop the formalities, Sakura." Her name being uttered by the man she now admitted to falling-in-love with made Sakura turn pink. After Itachi told Sasuke the maid's name, Sasuke had taken to calling her with it since calling her a 'servant' or a 'maid' didn't seem pleasant. At first, he addressed her as 'Miss Sakura' or 'Sakura-san' since referring to her in a very familiar manner didn't appear right. However, the girl insisted that it sounded too odd for her liking so she insisted on him calling her without any honorific or any title. In return, Sasuke ordered her to drop the formalities and call him by his name. She tried, but the least formal she can call him is 'Sasuke-san'.

"Sa-Sasuke-san... must I always be your sparring partner?" she asked timidly, stammering a bit when she uttered his name.

"Do you see anyone else around here?"

"But, you could just easily ask Prince Itachi or one of the guards to train with you. Why me?" she questioned.

Sasuke smirked at her and replied. "I have my reasons."

She pouted adorably which made Sasuke's smirk widen.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke suddenly stood up and extended his hand to Sakura. "Let's go."

A dumbfounded expression came to the girl's face as she stared at his hand then at his face then at his hand again. "Um... may I ask where?"

"Hn." He grunted while grabbing Sakura's hand then pulled her up and started to lead her somewhere. The rosette yelped in protest but didn't yank her hand back.

"Sasuke-san! Wait!"

"Just follow."

"But the weapons-"

"Leave them."

"But I'll be scolded."

"I'll take care of it."

"But-"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Sakura..." she stopped in midsentence and just looked at him. "... You're annoying."

A frown was about to make its way onto her face. But at the sight of the smirk on the prince's features, her heart stopped and she became as red as a tomato.

He led her outside the training grounds and towards the direction of the forest. Seeing this, Sakura's eyes widened in alarm and her steps began to falter. Noticing her hesitation, Sasuke gripped her hand tighter to reassure her that he wouldn't lead her to harm. This calmed her nerves slightly.

They entered the forest and walked straight ahead. Sakura gripped the prince's hand tighter, momentarily forgetting that this was someone of royalty. For now, she was just nervous to be in this place. However, not longer than five minutes of walking, they exited the dense forest and stepped into a world of flora.

A vast expanse of flowers met their sight. Sakura gasped at the beauty of it. There were varieties of flowers that decorated the field; from sunflowers to daisies to chrysanthemums. There were also trees that served as 'boundaries'; plum blossoms, wisteria and, to Sakura's delight, cherry blossoms.

Not wasting anytime, Sakura ran to the middle of the field and twirled around, laughing as petals danced around her. This field reminded her of home.

Sasuke stared at her with a smirk gracing his face. She was just too entrancing to watch that he just can't stop staring at her. He can't help but think that she somewhat looked at home with these flowers. It was as if she was part of it, at the same time, she wasn't. He felt like he was looking at a flower arrangement with the blossoms as the ornaments and Sakura as the centrepiece. The flora enhanced her splendour; like a fairy in her element.

He watched her while she ran towards the row of cherry blossoms and held her hands out to catch some of the falling petals. Her actions made Sasuke remember the poem again, but this time, he saw the perfect epitome of the poem right in front of him.

_Dance in the palace gardens,_

_Beneath Daystar's dazzling gleam;_

_O' elegant Spring Princess_

_Of beauty nothing could dim_

_~O~  
_

_Of vibrant rosy tresses;_

_Carnations cannot compare._

_With sparkling eyes of gem;_

_An entrancing tint so rare._

_~O~  
_

_Of fragrant blossoms scented,_

_Waltzing with the gentle breeze,_

_Loveliest amidst a flower bed_

_O' nymph of the cherry trees._

It looked as if the person being described in the piece of literature wasn't Princess Karin at all but the servant girl instead. This didn't make sense at all. But then again, preferring the company of a girl of very low status didn't make sense to Sasuke as well. Before he can ponder any longer, Sakura appeared right in front of him, smiling the most genuine smile he had ever seen on her lips.

"Sasuke-san! This is amazing! What is this place?"

"This is Okaa-san's secret garden. Only a number of people know of this place."

"Am I allowed to be here?" she asked, a little worried.

"I brought you here, didn't I?" he snorted.

Sakura smiled at him. "I am honoured. This place is very beautiful!"

"You're free to come here anytime."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in delight. Sasuke smirked again and nodded in assent. "Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed and gave Sasuke a hug, forgetting who he was. Sasuke's eyes widened at her action, nevertheless, he let her express her gratitude. After a few moments, she seemed to realize who this person was and immediately let him go. She blushed profusely and apologized at her sudden act.

"It's fine." He reassured, smirking amusedly at her. He was about to say something when someone came into the garden.

"Prince Sasuke! I wasn't informed that the youthful prince would come today." A boy their age exclaimed. Sakura looked past Sasuke's shoulder to see him. This also gave the boy a glimpse of the pink-haired servant. Immediately, hearts appeared on the boy's eyes and he dashed towards Sakura, took her hand and kissed it. "I am Rock Lee. May I know the name of this beautiful young woman?"

"Sa-Sakura." Sakura stammered.

"Ah, such a beautiful name for someone as beautiful and youthful such as you. Sakura-san, I will protect you with my life, would you become my girlfriend?" He asked.

Sakura blushed slightly. He seemed nice but she was already in-love with someone else. She was just about to open her mouth to kindly refuse when a pale hand grasped her wrist and pulled her away from Lee. Before she knew it, she was leaning against someone's chest with him holding her around the waist in a possessive manner. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke glaring at the boy. Her face turned red at their closeness.

"Sakura, I think we've been gone long enough. Let's go." Sasuke coldly said without taking his eyes off the now slightly cowering boy. With that said he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the direction of the training grounds.

"Sasuke-san, who was that?"

"The care-taker of that garden." He growled.

"He seems nice."

"Whatever."

At the harshness of his tone, Sakura decided to remain silent; pondering over whatever reason he had for suddenly becoming so cold.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Sasuke let go of her wrist and started to walk away. However before he left, he looked at her, his eyes softening a bit. "I meant what I said."

"Pardon?"

"You may go to that garden whenever you like." Then he left her staring at his retreating back.

Sakura smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room quickly and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to close the door.

"Had a nice day, _ototo_?" Itachi asked from his position in the doorway.

"Shut up, Itachi." He hissed.

Itachi raised a brow. He entered the room and made sure to close the door. He then grabbed a nearby seat and sat in front of Sasuke. "What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, so something did happen." The older prince teased. "Do tell."

"I said 'None of your business.'."

Itachi sighed. "I see you don't trust your older brother. I'll just ask Princess Karin to talk to you; maybe you'll trust her more. I'm sure she'll be delighted to listen to your problems." He said, as if it was the best idea at the moment. So he moved to stand up when Sasuke stopped him.

"Fine." Itachi smirked when his brother finally consented. Sasuke told the story as emotionlessly as possible, but Itachi can tell that he was pissed; especially at the part where Lee came into the garden. When he finished, Itachi snickered.

"So, you were jealous." He pointed out.

"Why should I be?" Sasuke snarled.

"You like the servant girl, don't you?"

"Shut up, Itachi."

"You didn't deny it." The older prince pointed out when Sasuke neither confirmed the statement nor did he contradict it.

Sasuke paused, and then glared at his brother before lying down on the bed and facing the other direction. "Whatever."

Itachi stared at his brother's form before leaving. "You have to keep in mind, _ototo_ that it's impossible. You already have a fiancée and that's Princess Karin."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, I heard that King Naruto is coming over to visit tomorrow."

Sasuke turned around to look at his brother's retreating back. "Naruto, huh."

* * *

"King Naruto is visiting tomorrow?" Karin asked the maid that waited on her. The maid nodded. "I see... go get the servant I brought with me when I came here!" The maid nodded and scurried out of the room.

The moment she was alone, Karin grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. _'He's going to ruin my plans! I need to make sure that doesn't happen.'_ She thought while glaring at the wall. _'No matter what happens, __**I'm**__ going to marry Prince Sasuke! No one's going to stop me, not even that king or that bitch!'_

Minutes passed and a soft knocking snapped Karin out of her reverie. "Come in." She said sweetly.

Sakura came in with her white cloth covering her face again. Karin smirked. "Lock the door." She ordered to which Sakura consented.

"Do you still remember that deal we made in the forest?"

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed at her words but she nodded nonetheless.

"Good. I heard that King Naruto is coming to visit tomorrow." The pink-haired girl's eyes lightened up at that. However, Karin's next words made Sakura lose all hope. "That deal applies to your brother too. If he finds out about the deal, I'll make sure the queen gets it. I'll kill you myself as well. I want you to make sure that he keeps his mouth shut! Understood?"

Sakura answered through gritted teeth. "Yes, Your Highness."

Karin smile sinisterly. "Good. You will accompany me tomorrow as my temporary personal maid when we greet King Naruto. You're dismissed."

Sakura nodded and hurried out of the room back to where the servants were. One of the servants, the one who informed her that Karin called her, approached Sakura. "Did she make you do ridiculous chores? Like rearranging her closet or massaging her feet?"

Sakura smiled though it can't be seen because of the cloth. "Somewhat like that."

"I heard that the princess of the Kingdom of Spring was a nice girl. I guess it was just a rumour. If she really does become the princess here, I'm quitting the palace." The maid stated.

"Me too... I thought that Prince Sasuke would at least marry someone who would truly befit him. I mean, Princess Karin is pretty but she just doesn't seem to fit with Prince Sasuke. Her attitude also annoys me, she orders people around like she owns the palace! Not even King Fugaku treats us like that!" Another maid added.

"Let's just leave her be." Sakura suggested. "Their marriage is not yet final after all. Maybe a miracle might just happen." She said, more to assure herself than anything else.

"I guess you're right."


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and for putting this on your alert/fave list. It is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said in previous chapters, Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain in the neck like he is now.  
**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 6: The Pain~

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto yelled as soon as he caught sight of his best friend. He had just entered the palace gates when Sasuke came out to greet him.

"Dobe." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto turned to the guards with him and grinned. "You can leave me now. I'll be fine here." They nodded in consent.

As they headed to the throne room, Naruto started to question Sasuke about the princess.

"So, what do you think of her, huh Teme?" Naruto asked while nudging his best friend.

Getting annoyed, Sasuke hit the blonde on the head which elicited a yelp from him.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He hissed. "You said she wasn't a fan-girl!"

"She isn't!" Naruto protested. "She didn't even know how you looked like before she came here."

"Well, it seemed that she did. What the heck were you thinking Naruto? Why choose her?"

"She's a very respectable lady and very pretty at that. She's very responsible and determined to protect everything she values. She shows genuine gratitude to people and has a very kind heart. She's graceful and loves to dance. Oh, and she can fight!"

"Are you sure you're talking about the princess?" Sasuke raised his brow in question. "Because, when she came here, all she did was boss servants around."

"What? She'll never do that! She's friends with every servant back in the Kingdom of Spring." Naruto exclaimed, clearly scandalized by Sasuke's revelation.

The dark-haired prince stared at his best friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you're only friends, Naruto? She's not your past lover or anything, is she?"

Naruto's face twisted in disgust. "Oh hell no, that's just sick! There's no possible way I'd go for her, that's like having a relationship with a sibling!"

"So you see her as a sister?"

Naruto grinned. He's been anticipating the moment he'd tell Sasuke about his real relationship with the princess to see the prince's expression. He's been wondering what Sasuke's reaction would be when he finds out that they'll be future brother-in-laws. However, before he can say anything else, they arrived at the throne room and Naruto soon took on his formal side.

He bowed in front of his fellow sovereign and greeted him with Fugaku nodding for him to stand straight again. Naruto looked around to see the queen beaming at him. He gave her a smile and a nod before continuing to observe the surroundings. He noticed the older prince by the side and they acknowledged each other with a nod.

Itachi decided to observe the meeting. He heard that Princess Karin asked Sakura to be her personal maid for now, and Itachi found it strange. He theorized that maybe he'll get some information from this gathering.

"King Naruto, your visit to our Kingdom came at a convenient time. I would like to discuss your choice of bride."

Naruto smiled. "What is your opinion of her?"

Fugaku frowned. "She roams the palace as if it was her own. I have also heard some of our maids complaining about her behaviour. We were assured that you would choose someone suitable since you are Sasuke's best friend. It seems that we were wrong."

Naruto frowned at this. He didn't believe it when Sasuke told him but hearing it from King Fugaku himself was a different story. "I find it hard to believe that the Princess would do such things. She would never be such an egoist as to use her position to do such actions."

"Is that so. Well-" Fugaku was cut off when the arrival of the princess was announced.

The moment Karin entered Sasuke felt Naruto freeze beside him. He glanced at his friend and noticed the sudden change of expression from anticipation to anger. Moreover, when he noticed Sakura following right behind Karin, with her emerald eyes downcast, Sasuke could've sworn he heard Naruto growl.

Despite Sakura's face being covered by a cloth, Naruto was able to immediately recognize her unique eyes. His gaze shifted from Sakura to Karin then back to Sakura.

"Princess Karin, how nice of you to join us." Fugaku greeted.

"'Princess?'" Naruto said so quietly that only Sasuke was the only one that heard it. This confused him. Didn't Naruto just say that he and the princess were like siblings? What's with his reaction now?

Karin stared at Naruto and smiled in a knowing way. Her smile might look pleasant to anyone but Naruto and Sakura knew it meant something else. Something sinister. "King Naruto, it has been a while!"

Naruto's glare intensified and he was about to demand what was going on when he caught sight of Sakura's gaze. Her eyes were pleading for him to keep silent. He wanted to protest but the look she was giving him was too imploring that he kept his mouth shut. As her brother, he knew what she was asking of him. She was asking him to play along. Grudgingly, he stared at Karin and forced a smile. "Yes it has! It is nice to see you again, Princess Karin. How is your stay here?"

Karin inwardly smirked. "Fine. They have been treating me quite well."

Naruto had to press his lips together to prevent his thoughts from being voiced out. _'Probably too well for their liking you fraud!'_

"I see." Naruto said in a forced tone that only Sasuke and Sakura, the only people in the room who knew him best, were able to recognize. "Well it is nice seeing you; I think I need to rest." He reasoned so that he can get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't know if he could keep up his act any longer.

Mikoto stared at the young man in worry. "Are you alright, Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled, Mikoto acted like a mother to him and he really appreciated it.

"Thank you for your concern, Mikoto-san. I have to say, I have not slept well in a while. There were too many affairs to attend to. I planned to visit last week but I had to attend to those issues first." He said wearily. It was true but he just wanted to get out of that room to find out about Sakura.

Fugaku's eyes softened a little at the young man. He didn't admit it but he respected the young king to some extent for handling the sudden responsibilities of a ruler at such a young age. Sure there were some kings his age but most of them were just too foolish to lead their kingdoms properly. Naruto, on the other hand, was handling leadership duty very well. This is the reason that, though he never expresses it, he has high hopes for Sasuke who is the same age as Naruto.

"Your room is ready. We shall discuss other matters another time."

Naruto grinned at the king gratefully. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty. I am sure that when we see each other again, I am fully rejuvenated and we can talk about political matters in a better manner. Believe it."

"Let's go dobe." Sasuke said as he led Naruto out.

Karin bowed to the king. "I shall be taking my leave as well."

Fugaku dismissed her with a nod.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were heading to Naruto's usual room when Naruto suddenly stopped and moved to head towards another direction.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the washroom, I need to go!" Naruto grinned idiotically. Sasuke shrugged at him. "Whatever, I'm heading to the training grounds."

"See you later, Teme."

"Aa." Sasuke grunted and raised his hand to acknowledge what Naruto said.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto's grin disappeared. If he wanted to, he can act very convincingly, though it happens rarely. He knew very well that when he resorted to this, the only people who could tell that he was acting were Sakura and Tsunade. No one, not even his best friend, would be able to tell the difference.

"Sorry for lying, Sasuke, but I need to find out what's happening. _Imouto_ needs me." He muttered before making his way through the halls of the palace.

* * *

"You did very well. I thought that I would be sending orders to my friends for an assassination tonight." Karin said maliciously. They were in a deserted hallway and Karin was revelling on the fact that she was still in an advantage.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything nasty.

"Keep this up and you and the queen will stay alive." Then her eyes narrowed dangerously at Sakura. "Remember: you hold your tongue, I keep my position and nothing bad happens. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess Karin."

"Oh, and it's better if you never approach him. Keep away from King Naruto as much as possible." Sakura's eyes widened incredulously at the order but she had no choice but to nod in consent.

"Yes Princess Karin."

"You're dismissed."

Both girls headed towards different directions, not aware that there was someone by the corner who heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

Sasuke left the training grounds, refreshed to have been able to train. The moment he left, Sakura ran into the training grounds and sat on the side where she often cleaned the weapons. She was just too relieved that no one, especially Sasuke, was there to see her like this. To see her hopeless and broken like this. Because she was alone, Sakura cried her heart out. She was certain that, if not for the fact that Queen Tsunade's life wasn't under threat, Karin would've been rid of. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to have her brother by her side, more than anything. Even if it was forbidden by Karin.

As if hearing her prayers, a pair of arms made its way around her and pulled her close, letting her head rest against his chest. Sakura stiffened but his familiar scent calmed her down. Wanting to make sure that it was indeed who it is; Sakura looked up into cerulean eyes staring at her with concern. Tears welled up in her eyes, not in grief but in relief.

Naruto gazed at his sister and berated himself for not coming sooner. He gently untied the cloth hiding her face and wiped her tears away with it. Seeing her like this made him feel like he failed her. He hugged her tighter, assuring her that he was there. "Shh... I'm here now, _Imouto_. I won't let anyone or anything harm you, I promise. I'm here now." He consoled her while rubbing circles on her back.

Naruto's shirt wrinkled in Sakura's tightening grip as Sakura kept her face buried into his chest. "_Onii-san... Onii-san... Onii-san..._" she sobbed.

Naruto stroked her hair. "I know." He suddenly blurted out. "I know what's happening."

Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled back slightly. "You mean... but how?"

"I heard; when the two of you talked in the hallway." He whispered in her ear. "I won't allow you to stay like this. You're Princess Sakura, my sister and the daughter of two of the greatest rulers that ever existed. You fulfilled your duties fervently and you never used your position for selfish gain. You don't deserve this." He gritted. "This is my entire fault."

"No it isn't." She said softly. "It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for anything... you're here now, _Onii-san_. That's all that matters." She said in a tone that seemed to reassure herself more than anything. Naruto recognized that tone and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm here now. Everything will be okay. Believe it." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

Sakura laughed softly, agreeing with his statement.

* * *

Sasuke had just reached his door when he remembered leaving his coat in the training grounds, where his key was. He cursed and marched back towards the training grounds. If only Princess Karin wasn't here, he wouldn't need to lock his room. He learned from one time that it was unsafe to keep his room unlocked with the girl around. She was able to slip into his room once and had tried to seduce him. Sasuke shivered at the memory.

However, the moment he stepped foot onto the training fields, Sasuke forgot what he was thinking of. He felt his heart stop at the scene that met his sight.

There, in the training grounds, was Sakura in the arms of his best friend. Sasuke didn't know why but there was this sinking feeling inside him. It felt worse when he witnessed Naruto kiss the rosette's forehead with Sakura softly laughing in response. He didn't know what he felt but he needed to get away from here. With that thought, Sasuke instantly turned around and walked away rapidly, almost a run.

His teeth gritted together while his hand made its way to his chest. He told himself that it was nothing. Sakura hugging Naruto didn't matter at all. It wasn't any of his business. But the more he tried to convince himself, the tighter his hand clenched the fabric of his shirt.

He shouldn't care at all.

But why did it hurt so much?


	7. Chapter 7: The Revelation

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you for the reviews and adding this to your fave/alert lists. I really appreciate them, especially the reviews. They serve as motivation. Anyway, this chapter is rather cheesy and they may be OOC since I'm not really used to writing romance, but I still hope you like it. I really tried my best on this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ('coz if I did, Sakura would not always be a damsel-in-distress coz she'll be saving the asses of her male teammates this time)

* * *

**

~Chapter 7: The Revelation~

For the next three days, Sasuke never once stepped foot on the training grounds since the time he saw that scene. He just roamed the palace, stayed in his room or went to the library. People also learned to stir clear from him since he seemed to be in a really foul mood and tended to snap at the smallest of things.

Only Itachi and Naruto were able to notice the fact that Sasuke was avoiding the blonde king. Itachi observed that whenever Naruto was near, Sasuke would always look for a way to avoid a confrontation. This really puzzled Itachi; weren't they the best of friends? He also noted that Sasuke had been neglecting his training. And Itachi was pretty sure that it wasn't because he was lazy or anything. He was sure that it had something to do with a certain servant.

As for Naruto, at first he thought that Sasuke just wanted to rest or he was just pissed about Karin. But he noticed that Sasuke was indeed giving him the cold shoulder. Every time he started a conversation, Sasuke would come up with something to get away.

Sasuke is one of Naruto's closest friends, therefore, he felt hurt about this sudden change in attitude. He already felt guilty about his sister's predicament; he didn't want his friendship with Sasuke to deteriorate as well. So Naruto took it upon himself to find out what he did that made Sasuke act this way and settle things.

So, on the third day of Sasuke's sudden change of attitude, Naruto cornered him.

Sasuke was just about to leave his room when someone shoved him back inside and locked the door behind him. He looked up and glared at the blonde.

"What the hell, Naruto?" he snarled.

"'What the hell' yourself, teme!" Naruto yelled back. "What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Nothing, dobe. Now get out of the way, I need to go somewhere."

"No you don't! I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you, nothing's wrong!" the raven-haired prince retorted, raising his tone as well.

"Like hell nothing's wrong! You've been acting weirdly for the past few days. You haven't been training and you've been really grouchy more than usual!" When Sasuke glared at him, Naruto glared back and crossed his arms while continuing. "I'm pretty sure there's a cause to that and I'm not budging from this spot unless you tell me."

Sasuke lowered his face to hide his eyes behind his bangs. He lowly growled. "'What's wrong with me'? That's a laugh." He directed a piercing look at Naruto and continued in a very cold tone. "I'm not the one cheating on my wife."

The blonde king's annoyed expression was replaced by that of confusion. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You think I'm cheating on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked incredulously. "What on earth made you think that?"

At this, Sasuke directed his gaze at a wall, avoiding the wide cerulean eyes staring at him in disbelief. "Ask yourself. Three days ago at the training grounds."

Naruto was silent for a while and pondered on this. Then, he remembered what happened three days prior; when he was reunited with his sister. He visibly paled when he realized that Sasuke saw what happened. He then asked in a strangled tone. "You saw me and _Imo_—Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eye slightly twitched at the familiar honorific, not really paying any heed to the slip up, and nodded nonetheless.

"You think I'm cheating on Hinata-chan with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Not in a million years will that even happen!"

"Then what exactly did I see?" Sasuke challenged coldly.

"Definitely not what you interpreted it as!" the blonde replied.

"Then what was it?"

Naruto was silent. He can't afford to tell anyone else about Sakura's predicament, especially with her life on the line. But then, he can't exactly lie to his best friend about something he saw. This would not only jeopardize how people saw him as a king but, most of all, it might just put an end to his and Sasuke's friendship. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

Naruto groaned. "Look Sasuke, what you saw isn't what you think it is. Now can we forget about this?"

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

The blonde frowned. "I don't see how this angers you, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were..." then Naruto stopped as realization hit him. He stared at Sasuke and grinned teasingly. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"No." The prince immediately denied; too immediate for his liking. So when he saw Naruto's grin widening, he can't help but curse inwardly.

"Really? Then why are you getting mad? Why are you so bothered? I'm sure it's not out of concern for my love life."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you?"

"I'm leaving." Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto out of the way. However, before he can walk out of the room, he was pulled back by his arm. He was about snap at Naruto when he noticed the grim look on his face.

"Sasuke, follow me." With that, he pulled Sasuke to who knows where.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she polished the weapons in front of her. Despite the fact that she missed the presence of Prince Sasuke, Sakura still felt, to some extent, happy. Prince Sasuke may have stopped coming to the training grounds – much to her disappointment – but her older brother was still able to sneak there unseen. He'd talk to her for a few minutes before immediately leaving since they can't risk anyone seeing their interaction. She didn't like disobeying Karin's orders out of fear for her mother's safety but this was an order she just can't obey. Besides, the fact that she was showing defiance, though not in front of Karin of course, really pleased her. She and Naruto will just have to be careful because there is no way she was distancing herself from her brother any time soon.

She expected to see Naruto this afternoon again. However, she still can't help but desire to see the man she fell in love with. Sakura didn't know why but she had this feeling that Sasuke was avoiding her for no reason at all.

While inspecting if the weapon was polished enough, Sakura caught sight of something yellow from the corner of her eyes. She grinned and turned to her brother then ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto laughed at his sister's antics.

Throughout this exchange, Sakura wasn't aware of a pair of onyx eyes watching their interaction.

Sasuke inwardly flinched as he watched the two. He didn't like this. He didn't like the fact that his best friend had his arms around the rosette again. And he also didn't like it when Sakura initiated this gesture with emotion similar to Naruto's. What did Naruto want to establish by bringing him here? If the blonde wanted to deny that he was cheating on Hinata with Sakura, then he isn't doing a very good job.

"You're here again!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "How could I not visit you?"

Sasuke directed a glare at the back of Naruto's head at the discovery that his best friend has been visiting Sakura several times already. Naruto shivered when he felt this and turned around slowly. With that action, Sakura finally got a glimpse of Sasuke and she blushed. "Sa-Sasuke-san! It's good to see you again." she smiled. Naruto grinned inwardly and thought. _'Sasuke-san, eh? Not Prince Sasuke or Sasuke-sama? What did I miss here?'_

Sasuke kept himself from smirking back since he wanted to keep up his cold demeanour towards the two. He crossed his arms and directed his glare at Naruto. "What did you bring me here for?" he asked coldly.

Sakura flinched when he ignored her and at the coldness of his tone. That's when she realized that he actually saw her and Naruto's hugging scene and she looked at her brother with wide eyes, not daring to say a word that would reveal their secret.

Naruto turned to his sister and sighed. "There's no use keeping it from him since he already saw us before. I believe we could tell him, he'll be of great help."

Sasuke's eye narrowed. It sounded like Naruto and Sakura had indeed been having a secret relationship and they are planning to finally tell him. Oh, what joy; note the sarcasm.

"But I'm under an oath!" She retorted. "And what about mother? Her life is on the line!"

This time, Sasuke's right brow raised in confusion. He thought that they were going to tell him about their relationship. What is this oath? And how is Sakura's mother involved in this?

"She'll be safe. We'll look for a way to reveal the truth without endangering anyone else." Naruto replied. "And besides, _you_ may be under an oath, _I_ am not."

"But..."

"It will make things a lot easier, I'm sure of it. We need to tell him, _Imouto_."

The moment the last word left his lips, Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation of their true relationship.

Seeing his best friend's reaction, Naruto smiled at Sakura before turning to a flabbergasted Sasuke. "Yeah, that's right. Whatever you thought the nature of our relationship was is far from the truth. Let me introduce you." He then took his sister's hand and led her closer to Sasuke. Understanding that Naruto's decision was probably for the best, Sakura stood up straight and raised her head, similar to what she did when being presented to the people of the Kingdom of Spring. "I present to you, Princess Sakura of the Kingdom of Spring, my younger sister and, technically, a princess of the Kingdom of Leaf as well. She is King Minato and Queen Kushina's daughter and Queen Tsunade's adopted daughter."

Sakura bowed elegantly and smiled at him.

Sasuke stood speechless for a few moments, though his expression remained void of any emotion, before he snapped out of his reverie. "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto sighed. "Let's sit down and I'll explain."

The three of them sat on the ground at one corner of the training grounds and Naruto began to narrate what happened. For the past three days, he was able to find out the gist of what happened by listening in to conversations between Karin and Sakura. Also, there were times that he'd spy on Karin and hear her revelling at what she has done. Then, with much persuasion, he was able to get specific details from Sakura. Every statement and every truth that came out made Sasuke comprehend everything; the poem matching Sakura, her poise and eloquence, that air of royalty about her, it all made sense to him now.

"So, we need to think of something to expose Karin's lies without putting Queen Tsunade in danger." Naruto concluded.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You were facing this alone all this time."

She smiled at him. "Technically, I wasn't. Thanks to Prince Sasuke's company, it didn't feel that bad at all."

"Tsch." Sasuke tried his best not to look at her after that statement. He might just lose control and let that wretched blush grace his face again. But Naruto saw his struggle and can't help but snicker at him though he soon stopped at the sight of his best friend's death glare.

Naruto stared at the sky and realized that they've been talking for a long time now. "Hey, teme! We need to go, someone might see us! We can't put _Imouto_ in danger!" He said quickly before giving Sakura a hug and a kiss on the forehead then running off. Sasuke nodded and was about to leave right after but stopped. He swiftly turned around, walked back to Sakura, grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sakura's face turned several shades of red and she stammered. "Wha-what was—?"

"There's nothing wrong in kissing my real fiancée." he smirked.

"But Sasuke-san!" she started to retort. Not that she didn't enjoy the kiss but it was just so sudden, and besides, it was her first kiss.

"Hn... 'Sasuke-san' is too formal." He interrupted her.

"But..."

"Don't argue."

"Um..." Sakura knew what Sasuke wanted. After realizing that she was in love with him, Sakura had always dreamt of calling him in a less conventional manner but she just couldn't. After all, Sasuke is a prince and she was a 'servant'. But then, he already knew she is the real princess anyway, so maybe it's okay. "... Sasuke-kun?" she said in an unsure tone while her eyes closed.

She expected him to tell her that it was too informal, instead, she felt him press his lips against hers again. It happened so fast and before she knew it, he was leaving. Sakura stood there in shock, her face the colour of a tomato. The only things she can remember at the moment were the kisses and the word he whispered in her ear.

'_Perfect.'_


	8. Chapter 8: The Confession

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry for not updating soon but Highschool senior life is getting really hectic! The activities are PILING up! I cannot understand why the school decides to pile up the activities/projects when the end of the school year approaches. I probably won't be able to update soon but please bear with me. Anyway, I'm also sorry for the characters' OOCness. There's another fluff in this chapter that I really struggled with. XD  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me so happy that you take the time to not only read this story but also take the time to review. Thank you so much! I also want to thank those who added this story to their faves/alerts list! It is also much appreciated.**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Because if I did, I would've made Naruto realize Hinata's crush on him sooner and I would've made Sakura drag Sasuke back to Konoha by now!)  
**

**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: The Confession~

Sakura sighed contently as she danced in the garden that Sasuke showed her. She was given this day as a break and she wanted to spend it in the gardens, like what she did when she was still in the Kingdom of Spring. It seemed that nothing can ever go wrong. Just two days before, the two most important men in her life, her brother and the man she fell-in-love with, made it clear that they'll help her out of this mess.

She twirled around and laughed while the petals danced around her. Her hair flew about her, its vibrancy being enhanced by the sun's light. Again, she was lost in her own world.

Behind one of the cherry blossom trees, a man in green spied on the rosette, staring at her longingly.

"Oh, youthful Sakura-san, you are ever so beautiful." Lee sighed as he continued to spy on her. "I cannot wait until you realize that you are in-love with someone as youthful as me!" Then his eyes stopped at her hair and immediately lightened up. "Maybe, if I have a part of Sakura-san with me, she shall fall in love with me sooner!"

With that thought in mind, he sneaked up on her and was about get a strand of pink hair when Sakura turned around and grabbed his hand; a glare matching that of Sasuke's fixed on her face. The moment she recognized Lee, she immediately loosened the vice-like grip she had on his wrist.

"Lee-san! I am so sorry! I did not know it was you. You startled me!" she gasped.

Lee was surprised as well but because of the fact that a girl such as her would be able to sense him coming. He also flinched at how firm her grasp was and at how fierce the look in her eyes was when she stared at him. "No need to apologize, Sakura-san. It is my fault for sneaking up on you."

"May I ask why you did?"

"Um..." Lee sweated. He can't possibly tell her the real reason. "... I wished to ask you out on a date when you are free again!"

Sakura stared at him in surprise before smiling apologetically. "Forgive me but I cannot." She immediately felt guilty at the sight of his crestfallen face, but he soon grinned at her.

"I know that you shall realize your love for me soon, so I shall not give up!" He said with fire burning in his eyes. "I will take my leave for now. Good bye, my beautiful Cherry Blossom."

Her apologetic smile remained on her lips as she watched him leave. _'That is not possible, Lee-san. My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

_

Sakura sighed sorrowfully at the sight of Shiro's head. She was headed towards the training grounds from the gardens when she decided to pass by the gate of the stables where the head of Shiro hung.

She stroked its mane and said. "Shiro, I'm sure you're still watching over me." Then she smiled. "_Onii-san_ is here now and Sasuke-kun plans to help us out too."

She then placed her cheek on its head. "If only you were still here. Oh Shiro, I miss you. But then again, you're probably in a better place. You'll probably be reincarnated as a knight since you were so loyal and valiant." She laughed slightly. "Look at me, Shiro, I'm making a fool of myself again, talking to a severed head."

She then took a step back and gazed at horse's head. "Well, I need to leave now. I'll be heading to the training grounds."

Before leaving completely, she whispered to the wind. "I hope you're happy wherever you are. It is my wish for you to be."

The wind grew stronger and Sakura smiled. The breeze seemed to whisper to her Shiro's answer.

'_Then so be it, Princess.'

* * *

_

When she arrived at the training grounds she found only Sasuke there. Immediately noticing her, Sasuke, who was practicing his sword-fighting skills, stopped and smirked at her. "Sakura."

As she approached him, she asked. "Where's _Onii-san_?"

"The dobe said he'll be a bit late." As he said this, his eyes stayed on her form. Sakura fidgeted under his gaze.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked nervously.

"No greeting." He answered. The rosette stared at him curiously before finally understanding what he meant. She had immediately asked where her brother was without as much as a 'hi' to him. She blushed in embarrassment and said in an apologetic tone. "Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."

"Not enough."

She looked up at him in confusion when he smirked at her and pointed to his cheek. She blushed even more when she understood his gesture. She placed her hand on his shoulder and then tiptoed to kiss him on his cheek. However, she missed when Sasuke turned to her and their lips met instead. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke's smirk broadened against her lips. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss; his one hand rested on the back of her neck while his other arm snaked around her waist. Sakura's hand clenched his shirt tightly and she found herself responding with much fervour.

After a few moments, they finally broke apart, both catching their breath while still holding onto each other. They stared into each other's eyes, moving closer again and—

"Ehem."

Sakura and Sasuke instantly pulled away from each other and turned to the person who interrupted them.

Naruto grinned at the two, amused at what he saw. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... taking advantage of girls now, teme? How the mighty have fallen!" He shook his head as he wagged his finger. "Save it for the wedding, you two."

Sakura blushed again at the comment while Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up, dobe."

Naruto snickered at his best friend. "Ohohoho... is that a blush on Sasu-chan's face I see? I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled warningly. "If you wish to have my sword shoved far up your behind then, by all means, please continue." Naruto immediately brought up his hands in a 'give up' manner and laughed. "Hey, hey, I'm only teasing. No need to be so graphic. Anyway..." his expression turned grim. "... We need to get back to serious matters."

The two nodded as well.

"I've found out that a celebration will be held in three weeks. This would be when Prince Sasuke's engagement to Karin would be announced. King Fugaku isn't too happy with Karin but since Sasuke isn't refusing – the _Teme_ is rather picky with girls – he believes that it's fine." Naruto explained. "So, you plan on marrying Karin?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's expression turned sour at that. "No. I agreed to marry the Princess of the Kingdom of Spring, not Karin."

"But, at the moment, Karin is the one people believe to be as the princess."

"But she isn't. I'm not marrying anyone else except the real princess." Sasuke stated in a tone of finality as he placed his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.

Naruto grinned. "Glad to know. So, I think that the celebration will serve as a deadline for us. We have to reveal the truth by that time or else it would be harder to find more opportunities."

"What do you propose we should do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have a plan as of yet but we just need to trick Karin into believing that she still has the upper hand. For now, the three of us will think of a plan. Just keep up whatever you've been doing for the past couple of days. And be careful, I heard that Karin recently recruited some people to be on her side."

Sakura gasped. "How many people does she have?"

"No one knows." Naruto sighed. "Just be more cautious."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Then the rosette gave her brother a confused glance. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the Kingdom of Leaf right now?"

Naruto grinned. "No need to worry, _Imouto_. I asked Kakashi to take over for now."

"That masked pervert?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, him. But he's pretty efficient if he wants to be." Naruto assured. "Speaking of which, I need to ask him for a report on the current events there. I think that concludes our meeting. We just have to act as we usually do while we think of a plan to expose the truth."

Naruto straightened up and opened his arms, inviting his sister to jump into them. Sakura laughed and hugged him. As soon as Naruto held her close, her scent caught his attention. "It's been a while since you smelled like flowers. Did Teme take you to Mikoto-san's secret garden?"

"Yes! It's a very amazing place!" Sakura exclaimed. "Have you been there, _Onii-san_?"

"Once or twice." He replied. "When did he take you there?"

"About a week ago."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He took you there without yet knowing you're the princess?" He sent a knowing smirk at Sasuke's direction. "Very interesting."

Sasuke glared at the blonde while Sakura asked in a confused tone. "What's interesting about it, _Onii-san_?"

"Oh, nothing you need to be concerned about." Naruto said and immediately changed the subject. "So you've met the garden-keeper?"

"You mean Lee-san?" Naruto nodded. "Yes, I've met him. He asked me to spend time with him when I'm free again."

Naruto almost laughed when he heard Sasuke growl. "Oh, so he likes you too? He better be wary then else he'll find himself burned to death. Courtesy of a certain someone."

"You mean you're going to burn him, _Onii-san_?" she asked incredulously.

The young king simply laughed. "No. I don't think I would even have a chance to get to the garden-keeper because of this certain someone."

Sakura was about to ask what he meant but Naruto said that he needed to go. So he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. The rosette waved at his retreating figure. She then turned around to face Sasuke when she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and found the prince with a dark expression on his face. Sakura gulped. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Stay away from him." He ordered.

Sakura frowned. "He's my brother, I can't—"

"Not him. I meant the garden-keeper."

"Lee-san? Why?"

"Just stay away from him." Sasuke replied curtly.

"But Lee-san is a nice man. And besides, isn't it my choice who to avoid?" She said in a displeased tone. She didn't like being bossed around; even if it is Prince Sasuke.

The prince growled and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her roughly towards him. Sakura struggled to get out of his tight grasp but his arms trapped her against his body. "Sasuke-kun, let go!"

"Mine." He hissed. This made Sakura stop. Did he just say what she thought he said? However, her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke added. "Stay away from the garden-keeper. I don't want anyone touching what's mine."

Sakura turned slightly pink but she wanted to ask him something that she had been wondering about. "Sasuke-kun... why are you doing this? Does this mean anything? Am I the only one feeling this way?"

Sasuke stiffened at this but, sensing that she wasn't finished, he remained silent.

Sasuke's silence made Sakura continue. At that moment, she decided to finally properly confess her feelings for him. "You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm my own person so you can't possibly claim me as yours. But, why is it that I feel that I don't mind even if you did?" She leaned on his chest. "You know what I realized?" She paused for a few seconds before adding in a whisper. "I'm already yours." She felt him stiffen again but she continued. "I will always be yours. I don't expect you to answer to my feelings since I am not sure if it is possible for two people to fall in love with each other in a short amount of time. But I have... I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." He said while lifting her chin making their eyes meet. He then leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he stared straight into her eyes, letting her see into his soul, showing her the emotions he felt. "Does that give you my answer?"

Sakura smiled at him and rested her head on his chest again, clutching onto his shirt as if she never wanted to let go. Sasuke, in turn, hugged her more tightly with one arm around her waist while his other hand played with her roseate tresses.

"You better do it." Sasuke warned.

Sakura laughed. Even though she knew what he meant, she decided to play with him. "Do what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Avoid the garden-keeper."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Sakura." Sasuke growled.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled.

"You're annoying."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke relaxed a bit and placed his chin on her head. "Naruto's right. You smell like flowers."

Sakura giggled at that. He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. Then he suddenly mumbled. "Mine."

Sakura laughed softly. "Yes... yours."

* * *

For the next few days, despite Lee's more frequent and more enthusiastic advances, Sakura politely refused them all. Thanks to her training with Sasuke - who remains insistent in sparring with her - and Naruto, her senses were sharpened and she was often able to sense Lee sneaking up on her. She also noticed that he was after something specifically and Sakura was observant enough to know that it was her hair he was after.

Sakura loved the fact that she was able to remove the white cloth when she was in the garden so she refused to wear it even though Lee was after some strands of her hair. Instead, she let her reflexes do the work for her. For instance, there was a time when Lee's hand came far too close to her tresses than she intended for him to. In response to that, Sakura grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. She immediately apologized and explained that she was just too startled that she didn't know what came over her. Of course, Lee, blinded by his infatuation for her, readily accepted her excuse.

In fact, Lee believed every excuse Sakura gave him.

But what Sakura and Lee weren't aware of was the fact that there was always someone observing them. And this someone held too much suspicion towards Sakura that he didn't give a damn about her excuses.

* * *

"You asked to speak to me?" Fugaku questioned in that intimidating tone of his.

The man bowing in front of him nodded in response. When the man looked up, his face revealed canine-like features with two fang-like marks on his cheeks.

"And you are?"

"'Kiba', Your Majesty. I tend to the horses." He bowed.

"What is it that you wish to bring to my attention?"

"Your Majesty, I have reason to believe that there may be a potential threat to one of the Royal Family's lives."

At that, Fugaku straightened up, immediately alert with that piece of information. "Explain."

"I am the garden-keeper's confidant. He tells me of a servant girl who spends time in Queen Mikoto's garden. He tells me that whenever he sneaks up on her to surprise her, she would often throw him over her shoulder or punch him. It was strange that a servant girl would even hurt the garden-keeper seeing as he is quite skilled in the way of fighting himself. So, I decided to spy and, what was strange was the fact that the girl did seem to have knowledge in combat; knowledge in combat that I believe a servant girl could not possibly possess." Kiba explained.

The king frowned. That was indeed strange. If it was a male servant, he could still probably understand but a female servant? Female warriors in the current times are often those who wish to be soldiers; these are rare. And females of noble birth who train in the art of combat are even rarer. Since it is obvious that the girl cannot possibly be from a noble family, this means she is a soldier. Most probably a soldier sent by his enemies. However, without solid proof, Fugaku cannot take drastic action.

"You do realize that this is a very serious allegation." The king stated.

Kiba nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I only wanted to inform you."

"I see. I suppose that questioning her would suffice. If she is indeed guilty of such accusation her actions would speak the truth more than her words." Fugaku announced. "What is this servant girl's name?"

"'Sakura', Your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N: So that concludes Chapter 8! I apologize again for the very late update! **

**I wasn't really planning on adding that scene with Shiro but I just had this urge to put some closure to him!**

**You didn't really think that the problem ended there, now did you? I'm so excited for the next chapter! (Even though I'm the one writing it XD)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Persecution

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: Hey there! I'm really, really, really sorry for the very late update! I tried to update sooner but there were things that I had to do. Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read this fanfic and placed it in their alerts/faves list. I really appreciate it!**

**I would also like to thank **_**nxlee**_** for the constructive criticism and advice. I really appreciate what you told me and I took it to heart. I'll do my best in improving my writing skills. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did, then Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk and Sakura wouldn't be so useless.)**

* * *

~Chapter 9: The Persecution~

Sakura cannot describe the dread she felt presently. The moment Sasuke entered the training grounds with a very grim look on his face; she felt something inside her constricting in anxiety. She did feel slightly better when he kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug but his reassuring words made her nervous. Especially when he informed her that she might be summoned to the throne room. A few minutes after the prince left, true enough, two guards came to escort her to the throne room.

Now here she was, about to enter the hall, bracing herself to whatever fate wants to throw at her once again.

She winced as they entered the huge room, her eyes adjusting to the light. When she looked around, she found King Fugaku staring at her in a calculating manner. Queen Mikoto was slightly frowning. Prince Itachi seemed to be scrutinizing her with a doubtful look on his face. Prince Sasuke was staring at her indifferently, keeping up his cold facade. But, for a split second, he let her see the concern he had for her. She almost smiled at this. Sakura turned to her brother who was also keeping up an unemotional mask but, unlike Sasuke, his eyes clearly showed that he was worried for her, though no one else seemed to notice this. She then turned to the young woman standing beside Sasuke.

Karin was looking at the girl with _that_ smile. A smile that clearly showed how pleased she was at the rosette's situation.

"Miss Sakura, I presume." Fugaku's stern tone echoed throughout the hall, breaking the said girl's thoughts.

Sakura immediately curtsied in front of the king and politely replied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do you know why I summoned you?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Well then, I do not want to beat around the bush so I will get straight to the point. Are you or are you not a soldier from an enemy kingdom sent here to dispose of a member of the Royal Family?" The king demanded while analysing her form and every small action that would indicate that she was lying.

Sakura frowned, confused by the unexpected question. Fortunately, the white cloth covering her face prevented anyone from seeing her expression. As fast as her perplexity came, she immediately snapped herself out of her thoughts. Being a princess herself, she knew that the King would be judging her not through her words but through her actions. Tsunade had told her about this tactic; even her older brother used it to detect any lies when it came to political meetings. Although, only those who are cunning and observant enough are able to use this method successfully and Sakura knew well enough that King Fugaku exhibited those traits.

So, in a calm voice, she answered. "No, Your Majesty."

Fugaku frowned. It was hard to judge a person through actions alone; the expressions help out quite a lot. "Remove the cloth around your face."

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't want to displease Karin for fear of her mother's life but this was a direct order from King Fugaku. If her mother wasn't involved, she'd gladly take off the cloth and rub it in Karin's face.

Fugaku and Itachi noted the way her form stiffened at the king's request.

"Well, Miss Sakura, I am waiting."

Karin continued to glare at Sakura, daring her to remove the cloth that hid her features. The rosette hesitated, not knowing whose demand she should follow.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was smirking, deducing that Karin probably believed that Sakura's appearance posed a threat in acquiring the Royal Family's favour. Not that she was wrong to think so; in all actuality, Sasuke believed that Karin was right to consider that. He turned his gaze to his best friend and, as expected, found him grinning at the scene.

"Go on, Sakura. Remove the cloth." Mikoto requested. Though she disagreed that this sweet young girl would be a threat, she had to go with her husband's decision. She may have taken a liking to Sakura, since she was someone pleasant to speak with, but she can't just dismiss a possible threat to her loved ones' lives.

Sakura sighed as she moved slowly to unknot the cloth, ignoring Karin's pointed glare. She didn't want to do this since her mother's life is on the line but, at the same time, she relished at the fact that she was clearly getting Karin all riled up.

The moment she exposed her face for the Kingdom of Fan's Royal Family to see, different reactions were elicited from them. Fugaku's eyes widened slightly while Mikoto let out an audible gasp. Itachi and Sasuke smirked, and Naruto's grin widened.

Karin's eyes, if possible, narrowed even more at the young woman.

"Oh my..." Queen Mikoto muttered amazed at how pretty this servant girl actually was. She had expected for her features to be just ordinary or unsightly. She never expected her to look so far from what she thought. This girl was very pretty.

Queen Mikoto had once noted that Sakura's poise and eloquence as well as her grace might even let others to mistake her as someone of noble birth. Now that her appearance was revealed, there was no doubt in Mikoto's mind that Sakura can very well pass off as a woman of nobility.

"Miss Sakura." King Fugaku said in that calculating tone of his. "Again, I ask you, are you or are you not a soldier from an enemy kingdom."

Despite knowing that he may find it disrespectful, Sakura stared into King Fugaku's cold black eyes to show him that she wasn't lying. In a tone of definite confidence, but still sounding respectful, she replied. "No, Your Majesty."

In spite of being slightly awed at her display of courage, Fugaku asked in that same icy tone of his. "A stable-boy informed me that he saw you displaying knowledge of combat against the garden-keeper. Is this or is this not true?"

Sakura remained silent for a few seconds before replying. "It is true, Your Majesty." Then, as an after-thought, she added. "I was, after all, tasked to protect Her Highness when we travelled to your kingdom."

Fugaku nodded. "That is true. However, I do know that the garden-keeper is very much skilled in the ways of combat. I know for a fact that he has skills that are beyond that of lowly bandits lurking in the forests. Therefore, he should not have been so easily hurt by you." Sakura remained silent after he said this. So, Fugaku proceeded to ask another question.

"Why were you in the garden?"

Sakura couldn't answer. Fugaku was about to repeat the question when an unemotional voice interrupted him. "I took her there."

Everyone, except Naruto, gaped at Prince Sasuke. After all, he is pretty known for not being able to tolerate women his age, moreover, taking them to his mother's secret garden.

"Why did you take her there?" Mikoto asked, genuinely curious. His father, his brother and Karin stared at him expectantly.

Sasuke shrugged. "To return a favour."

"A favour?" Mikoto repeated in a questioning manner. "Explain, my son."

He sighed before answering. "I injured myself during one of my training session and she just happened to be there. She had prevented my injury from bleeding any further."

"I see." Mikoto smiled at Sakura. "Thank you for that, Miss Sakura."

"No need to thank me, Your Highness."

Fugaku cleared his throat to get their attention. "Moving back to the subject at hand: Why, may I ask, were you attacking the garden-keeper, Miss Sakura?"

"In my own defence, Your Majesty, I was not attacking the garden-keeper." She defended, knowing not to expound on the subject unless asked to do so.

"Then if it was not attacking, may you explain what it was?"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows as she searched for the right word. Remembering a time wherein her older brother was teasing her about her interesting reflexes against Lee, calling it a 'defence mechanism of Queen Tsunade's protégé', she immediately replied. "It was a... defence mechanism, Your Majesty." She almost flinched as she used Naruto's words. Sasuke raised a brow of amusement at this (since he was also present during that time) while Naruto snorted in an attempt to cover his laughter. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice the blonde's reaction except for Sasuke.

Fugaku raised a questioning brow. "A 'defence mechanism'?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sakura replied, mentally kicking herself for how stupid that sounded.

"May you expound on this 'defence mechanism', as you so interestingly put it?" This time, it wasn't Fugaku who spoke. It was the older prince who had an amused smirk on his face.

Sakura paused for a few moments, mulling over what she was going to say. "The garden-keeper sees it endearing to surprise me from behind, however, I do not really take to those kinds of surprises lightly; especially in an unfamiliar place."

"So you attack them suddenly?" Itachi asked.

"Not always, Your Highness." Sakura replied. "Only at times when I feel threatened."

"I see. Then, do you mind telling me who taught you how to fight?" The prince asked. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto seemed to be interested in this as well.

Sakura bit her lip since she cannot think of an answer without revealing her secret. "It was self-taught, Your Majesty."

"'Self-taught'? Please explain." Itachi requested.

Sakura kept herself from sighing but answered anyway. "There are times – when I have completed my duties – when I watch the soldiers train and, sometimes, I practice what they do on my own. That was the reason they chose me to come with the princess. Not only for female companionship but also for my knowledge in combat." Well, technically she wasn't lying since she did watch soldiers train back in the kingdom. It was also true that her mother chose a female servant for companionship.

"I see." The king started. "I still have no proof that you are not a threat, therefore, you are to be locked in the isolation quarters. You will stay there until we have proof that you are not a danger to anyone's lives. Guards, take her."

The guards stood on her either side and escorted her outside. Naruto was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sasuke looking at him grimly, silently telling him not to follow. Sakura was in enough trouble as it is; they can't afford to put her into more trouble, especially with Karin watching. Who knows, the fraud princess might have people amongst the palace guards of the Kingdom of Fan.

Karin watched the scene with a smirk. Now, she might be able get rid of that pink-haired annoyance for good. However, the delighted look on her face was soon wiped off by Fugaku's words.

"I am disappointed, Princess Karin. That servant was your responsibility. Meaning, you could have brought danger to my family with your carelessness." Fugaku expressed. "It is just fortunate that we were able to isolate her immediately."

"But Your Majes—"

"You are dismissed." With that, everyone left the room.

* * *

Karin marched down the hallways, a dark look on her face. How dare that _wench_ make a fool of her? How dare she make her look bad in front of the royal family? This is unforgiveable.

'_She will pay.'_ Karin maliciously thought. Then, a baleful smile crawled onto her face. Sakura was going to die anyway, she was sure of it. After all, she was already suspected of being a threat and there was no proof that she isn't. So, that _wench_ is as good as dead. _'How about a parting gift.'_

The instant Karin passed a servant, she stopped her. "Get me a messenger, and fast."

The maid looked at her with wide, fearful eyes before nodding and bowing. "Yes, Your Highness."

As the maid scurried off, Karin's smile, if possible, became more malevolent. _'Yes, a parting gift will do._' She thought.

* * *

"Stop your fretting, Dobe. She'll be fine." Sasuke gritted out. Naruto had been pacing around his room for about an hour now and this was not helping Sasuke calm his own nerves. Not one bit.

"There's no way I could calm down when my sister is in a dungeon!" Naruto yelled. "How do you expect me to calm down when I'm too worried to calm down! She's all alone there without anyone knowing the dangers of her being alone with Karin around! We're not even sure if the guards who took her there were really your men! What if they're secretly Karin's men? What if they're hurting her now? What if—" The blonde king wasn't able to finish his rant when his best friend suddenly covered his mouth with his hand.

Sasuke sharp obsidian eyes glared at Naruto in a silent warning. "You're not the only one worried."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke slowly took his hands off the blonde's mouth. Naruto seemed to have calmed down from his hysterics as he took deep, calming breaths. "Okay, we need to stay calm. This situation needs to be approached with absolute calmness. We need to clear our heads before making any kind of decisions."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes, a more clear-headed king turned to the prince. "Is it possible for us to enter the isolation quarters?"

The raven-head smirked; his brow cocked in way that Naruto recognized as a silent insult aimed at him. "Who do you think I am?"

"Yeah, you're right. That was a stupid question."

"All we need to think about is _when_ to go there." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, and then he grinned. "Tomorrow night!"

Sasuke simply raised an elegant eyebrow before placing his chin on top of his clasped hands to ponder on the logic behind his friend's suggestion. After moments of thinking why Naruto wanted to visit during that specific time, Sasuke nodded in understanding. Both he and his friend wanted to see Sakura as soon as possible but visiting that night would be hard since the guard stationed outside of the isolation quarters would be very alert. However, as time passes, the guard would be rather sloppy since they'd be assured that nothing bad would happen. This would become a chain reaction and the guard next in shift would be assured by the previous one that nothing bad happened and he will relax. Thus, all they have to do is knock the guard out. And it would be easier if the guard was not alert.

Naruto confirmed this logic when he smugly voiced this reason out (without Sasuke's prompting and not in those exact words).

Sasuke smirked at him. "Sometimes, dobe, I wonder how you are able to think of these plans."

"I'm just awesome that way."

"Meaning: you have those rare times that your underused brain actually works." Sasuke replied.

"At least I have a brain!"

"Pity it's so small."

"Say what you want, I know I'm smarter than you." Naruto said smugly.

"You're clearly delusional."

And with that, they headed to Kami knows where, acting normal and bickering, hiding the anxiety they felt about the current situation of someone they both care for so much. Both of them apprehensively waited for the next day to come. Though, to others, they were just being their normal selves.

Those others don't know any better.

* * *

**A/N: So that concludes Chapter 9. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Visit

**Summary: AU Sakura is a princess who agrees to an arranged marriage. During her journey, she is threatened by her servant into switching places. Will anyone still be able to find out who the real princess is? Based on 'The Goose Girl' of The Brothers Grimm**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke; minor Naruto/Hinata**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay but I lost this chapter somewhere in my computer and had decided to just rewrite it. But then, it became difficult for me since I got stuck in another fandom, so I just looked for it again and, lo and behold, I found it. Here's chapter 10.**

* * *

~Chapter 10: The Visit~

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time. She sat on the hard bed of the small dungeon-like room. The room didn't have much in it; only an old wooden table with two candles on top of it and a hard bed. There wasn't even a window in it. The only ventilation there was the small open but barred space on the lower part of the metal door.

The rosette stared at the floor with a blank expression. She shouldn't show how depressed she was with her situation. She couldn't give that satisfaction to Karin. Moreover, she had faith in both her brother and her lover. She knew they'd come up with a plan to mend things and she trusted them completely. But she couldn't help but feel rather hopeless in her situation.

However, Sakura was snapped out of her deep thoughts when a loud groaning noise, which can only come from the metal entrance of her dungeon, echoed throughout the room. She looked up to find a familiar redhead, smiling at her maliciously. "Hello Sakura." Karin sneered. "Enjoying your stay here?"

Sakura didn't respond and only settled on giving her a very vicious glare. This did not unnerve Karin in the slightest. Instead, she taunted. "I don't think you should be giving me that look. I don't like it."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really..." Karin started. "... After all, you are now useless. I don't want anything from you. I will soon become the Princess of the Kingdom of Fan when I marry Prince Sasuke." Sakura's eyes flashed at this but went back to its calm look. This change wasn't noticed by Karin, fortunately. "You, however, would either stay as a slave or, my personal favourite, be executed. Isn't it nice?"

"So you want to get rid of me just to get to Prince Sasuke and the royal family? Do you even love him?" Sakura asked, restraining the anger that would've laced her words.

"What's not to love? He's really fetching!"

"That's awfully superficial." Sakura muttered. Since there was a big possibility that she might not live, she should probably start to make the most of her time by retaliating to Karin's taunting.

"Are you saying I'm dense?" Karin glared at her. This didn't faze Sakura one bit though.

"I never said anything like that." She replied. "Why ever would I say such a thing?"

Picking up the subtle sarcasm in the pink-haired princess' tone, Karin's piercing glance became even more venomous. "You little wench! Do you have any idea what kind of position you are in right now?"

"Of course. I am a servant in your mercy, Princess Karin. How could I forget?" She replied nonchalantly.

Getting angry at the lack of reaction from the girl, Karin strode closer to Sakura and back-handed her with so much force. The ring on Karin's finger left deep gash on Sakura's right cheek. The rosette gasped at the sudden assault but regained her composure almost immediately. Her right hand flew to the cut and gingerly fingered it, feeling blood coat her fingers. Her emerald eyes flashed angrily as she glared at the smug Karin.

"You are at my complete mercy, you wench. You better stop using that tone with me."

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked; her expression set into that of deep loathing.

"You want to know why?" Karin started. "I love Prince Sasuke and I will do anything to be his wife. And by becoming his wife, I can finally have people to be ordered and no one will order me around anymore! You almost ruined my chance because of what you did! I will make you pay! I will make sure you regret making fun of me in front of the Royal Family before you die!" Karin screamed hysterically while slapping Sakura once more. Fortunately for Sakura, no more scratches came from this. "I'll make sure you get executed. Mark my words, you wench, you will be rid off once and for all!" And with that, Karin stormed off, making sure to slam the metal door.

Sakura glared at the metal contraption keeping her inside. Like all, she did have a limit and those words as well as those two hits had finally gotten to her. If something happened to Karin, no matter how gruesome, even if it was caused by her, she would definitely not feel any pity. That girl had gone too far, and Sakura had enough.

* * *

It was Itachi's third time to pass by the corridor where the isolation quarters were located. Itachi stared at the mahogany door that was being guarded by one burly soldier. He stayed in the corridor he was in and only observed the guard.

Itachi knew that there was something wrong with this arrangement. He just can't seem to imagine that sweet girl that his brother clearly fell in love with would pose a threat to their lives. He knew that his brother cared for her and he himself liked her, just in sisterly way.

He knew that Princess Karin hated the girl for reasons unknown to him. He was also aware that Naruto seemed to hold some kind of dislike towards Princess Karin since he did everything to avoid her. Another thing that confused him was the fact that Sasuke obviously did not like the girl but he didn't protest to breaking off the marriage.

Itachi remembered that one time that he questioned Sasuke about this. The younger prince only smirked and told Itachi, in a mysterious tone, that since they already agreed to it, he will have to marry the princess of the Kingdom of Spring. When Itachi commented about him not liking Princess Karin, Sasuke's smirk had widened and he had answered with a 'Who said anything about Princess Karin?' With this statement, Itachi knew that Sasuke was aware of something that no one else had knowledge about.

Itachi's train of thought was interrupted when the door that led to the isolation quarters opened and Princess Karin stepped out. She grinned at the soldier and gave him a small bag, probably full of coins, then walked away. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her retreating form before he went on his merry way.

He'll get his answers soon. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

* * *

Sasuke paced in his room, his hands going through his raven locks several times. Though his expression was cool and collected, he actually wanted to bolt out of his room to see Sakura. He was too used to knowing how Sakura was doing every day, either by seeing her himself or through Naruto.

Naruto stared at his friend in worry and amusement. He had never seen Sasuke this restless; especially when it's because of a girl. He became more assured than ever that Sakura would be in good hands with Sasuke.

As he watched Sasuke pace around his room, Naruto can't help but feel the anxiety his best friend also felt. Yes, he felt worried for his sister but Sasuke's added apprehension did nothing to help alleviate Naruto's nervousness. He wanted to see his sister as soon as possible but they had to wait for the right time. He just wished that the right time would come soon.

While they were waiting, a knock from the door caught their attention. Sasuke answered the door and found a messenger who was searching for Naruto, delivering an urgent message that cannot be placed on paper because of its importance. Naruto nodded and stepped out to speak with the messenger.

A few minutes passed, Naruto came back to the room with a grave look on his face. Sasuke raised a brow in question but the blonde shook his head to indicate that he didn't want to talk about it. Sasuke just nodded in comprehension and they both went back to waiting for right time.

After what seemed like years, which were actually just a few hours, the clock in Sasuke's room chimed. Both teens looked up to see that it was around nine o'clock in the evening. It was safe to assume that most people in the palace were already asleep. Not wasting any time, both young men made a dash for the door and disappeared through the maze of hallways, wanting nothing more than to get to the isolation quarters.

* * *

Fugaku walked swiftly down the hallways, wanting to get to his and his wife's room as soon as possible. He had stayed up late just to finish a few papers. Mikoto had stayed with him to help, which is why she was currently beside him, clearly stifling a yawn. He had told her to get some sleep but she insisted on staying.

As they moved through the corridors silently, both stopped at the sound of feet hitting the floor in a run. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other before stopping and searching for the source of the noise. Realizing that the noise was getting louder, obviously getting nearer, Fugaku pulled his wife into the shadows, just beside the armour that ornamented the hallways and waited for whoever it was to pass by.

"Fugaku! Look!" Mikoto exclaimed, pointing to their right where the corridor from which they came from was. Then, moving so fast that the two almost missed it, Naruto and Sasuke dashed down that hallway.

"Weren't those Sasu-chan and Naru-chan? Where are they going?" Mikoto wondered out loud.

Fugaku frowned, also wondering the same thing. Deciding to find out for himself, he came out of the shadows and headed for the direction where the two teens were headed. Mikoto silently followed her husband, wanting answers as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto abruptly stopped as they arrived at the final corner before their destination. Naruto had almost run past his best friend but Sasuke was quick enough to grasp the back of the blonde's shirt and pull him back. Naruto grinned sheepishly at him.

They both cast a glance at the guard in front of the door. The guard had a strange appearance. He wore the standard uniform of the guards, though he didn't wear his helmet. His skin was blue and his blue hair was spiked. He looked like a shark, Naruto noted.

Sasuke smirked as he recognized the man as Itachi's best friend and, therefore, not one of Karin's underlings. The two approached the bored man and the man grinned when he caught sight of Sasuke.

"Kisame." The prince greeted.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Kisame nodded. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Aa."

"Still talkative as ever, I see." Kisame said sarcastically. Sasuke only smirked at his remark. "So, what brings you here?" the blue-skinned soldier asked.

"We want to see the person in there!" Naruto said urgently. Kisame raised a brow at him, clearly not recognizing the king of the Kingdom of Leaf. "Which one?"

"Are you stupid? There's only one person there!" Naruto retorted, wanting nothing more than to barge inside. Now that he was so close, his impatience finally took over.

"Geez, no need to yell." Kisame groaned. "And who the heck are you to demand me? Between the two of you, only Sasuke has the power to do that."

"Kisame, let us through. It's urgent." Sasuke ordered.

"How about him? He's not authorized." Kisame replied, gesturing towards Naruto's direction.

"I'm the king of the Kingdom of Leaf you dumbass! And if you don't move immediately, I swear to Kami, you will be sushi!" Naruto threatened. Kisame's eyes widened in recognition and he stepped back, wary of the blonde whose hand rested on the sword on his side.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to let anyone in but since it's the both of you who are demanding then go ahead." Kisame blurted out rapidly while stepping aside and opening the door behind him. Naruto rushed inside while Sasuke gave Kisame a glare while holding his hand out, as if to ask for something. Kisame sighed and gave him the key. The prince nodded in gratitude and promptly followed his best friend.

When he closed the door, Kisame groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I am going to be in so much trouble for this."

"Hoshigake."

Kisame's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Sweat ran down his face and he gulped at the sight of the man. "Your Majesty!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke rushed inside and glanced at their surroundings. The dark corridor looked like a dungeon with only a few torches lighting their path. There were several metal doors lined on either side of them.

"Where do you think they placed her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke remained silent but started to stride down the hallway. Naruto took this as a sign to just follow him. They arrived at the end of the corridor and the blonde noticed that the door on their right had light coming from the barred space at the bottom part of the door. He and Sasuke shared a glance before Sasuke opened the door with the key he obtained.

The moment they entered, Naruto immediately pounced on his sister crying out "_Imouto_!" Sakura's previous blank facade immediately broke into that of happiness and relief and her arms found its way around Naruto's neck. "_Onii-san_!"

Sasuke watched the interaction with a smirk. But his eyes immediately narrowed when he caught sight of the gash on her right cheek.

"Sakura."

Both Naruto and Sakura pulled away from each other at the sound of Sasuke's cold tone. They both glanced at the prince and noticed the icy look in his eyes. Naruto raised a confused brow while Sakura flinched. She instantly moved to cover the scratch on her right cheek but Sasuke swiftly went in front of her and caught her hand.

"Sakura." Sasuke said once again as his other hand made its way to her face and gently caressed her cheek. The feather-like touches of his fingers brushed over the scratch. Sakura unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Who did this to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the wound on his sister's cheek but he remained silent.

"Sasuke-kun..." She started, her emerald orbs meeting his obsidian ones. Though his expression was emotionless, she can see anger as well as concern in his eyes.

"Tell me, Sakura. Who did this to you?" He asked again in a slightly more gentle tone. Naruto didn't have to guess who it was and, judging from Sasuke's tone, he didn't need to as well. They just wanted confirmation on her part.

"It was _her_ wasn't it?" Naruto supplied for them. Sakura's eye narrowed dangerously and nodded. Naruto's fist clenched and Sasuke's jaw tightened.

* * *

Two pairs of dark eyes watched the interaction inquisitively. Fugaku's eyes narrowed at how his younger son treated the servant whilst Mikoto's widened in surprise. They arrived just in time to see their son caress the girl's cheek tenderly. Both of them have never seen Sasuke treat anyone like this. It was obvious through Sasuke's actions that he held affection towards this girl. And, seeing the way Naruto looked at the rosette, he did as well. It just seemed to be a different kind of affection.

"This is not allowed. Disgraceful! An affair with the servant? Unheard of!" Fugaku muttered under his breath. Mikoto shot him an admonishing glare. She thought it was sweet that Sasuke had finally found someone to treasure. And Mikoto had always been a romantic so the concept of a forbidden love happening just under her nose was just too adorable to ignore. Who cares if the girl was a servant? Certainly not Mikoto.

However, in spite of the shock they both felt, they did not miss a word of the conversation happening in the room.

"Who are they talking about?" Mikoto whispered, referring to this _her_ that Naruto spoke of.

* * *

"When did _she_ come in here?" Sasuke asked in a deadly tone.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke-kun... but I think it was a few hours ago." Sakura answered softly. Her anger was dissipating because of the feel of Sasuke's hand on her cheek.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and both made a silent agreement that they will keep an eye on Karin while Sakura was in this dungeon. They will not allow her to hurt the young woman they cared for anymore. With that, Naruto sat on Sakura's left and placed his arm around her shoulder to assure her that he was there. Sasuke moved to sit on her right. As he sat down, his hand moved from her cheek to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. The rosette smiled at his action while he smirked at her expression. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mikoto and Fugaku could do nothing but stare at their son with widened eyes and wonder if, by any chance, Sasuke was possessed. They also couldn't help but wonder how King Naruto entered the picture. He showed so much care for this girl that it was obvious that they were very close.

'_Maybe they were past lovers? Or maybe his mistress?'_ Mikoto thought. _'But why is he not angry with how Sasuke is interacting with her?'_

* * *

"We'll get you out of here, Sakura. I promise." Sasuke said with determination.

"I believe in both of you." She replied and glanced at both of them.

Naruto grinned. "We'll find a way to expose Karin's lies! Believe it!" and he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sasuke let out a low growl when the rosette was pulled away from him. Hearing this, Naruto stuck his tongue out at his best friend in a taunting manner. "Ha! Sorry teme, you may be her fiancé but _I'm_ her brother! Take that!"

"Dobe." Sasuke growled out and Naruto's smug grin widened even more.

Sakura giggled at their antics. They always seemed to know how to cheer her up. She gently pushed her brother away and turned to the still annoyed Sasuke. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. Sasuke smirked at this and gave Naruto a smug look for winning the fight for her attention. Naruto pouted at Sakura, making her giggle again.

* * *

Fugaku's eyes widened at what they witnessed while Mikoto's jaw dropped. The servant just _kissed_ their son, Prince Sasuke, _on the lips_. Sure they've seen him kiss her on the forehead earlier but that was different. That peck on the lips just proved the nature of the relationship between the two. However, what really caused their surprise were the words that came out of King Naruto's mouth.

"That's preposterous! Sasuke's fiancé? A mere servant girl? This is unacceptable!" Fugaku gritted and was about to storm into the room when Mikoto placed a hand on his arm and stopped him. It seems that Fugaku didn't hear the latter part of Naruto's statement.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto said in a hushed tone. "Did you not hear what Naru-chan said?"

"The absurd proclamation that this servant is Sasuke's fiancé?"

"No! Didn't you hear Naru-chan say 'my sister'?"

Fugaku paused and looked back on the conversation. When realization dawned on his features, Mikoto knew that he finally registered Naruto's statement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku murmured. The queen simply gestured for him to listen with her when the conversation in the room resumed.

* * *

"You have to know something, _Imouto_." Naruto suddenly spoke. His expression as well as his tone became sombre. Sakura and Sasuke only stared at him in wonder as he continued. "Earlier, I received a message from _Hahaue_'s adviser, Shizune."

"What was it, _Onii-san_?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"There was an attempted assassination... _Hahaue_ was the target." Sakura gasped as the blonde continued. "Yesterday night... several men tried to attack her. They were soldiers and they almost succeeded but they were subdued by the private guards. Apparently, Anko received a tip that someone would attempt to hurt the queen and she immediately took action."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the information as Sakura gasped. "Who would do such a..." then it dawned on her. Her emerald orbs suddenly filled with rage. "So that's what she meant." Her cold tone sent a shiver down the spines of those who heard it. It was too unnatural to see such a sweet young girl sound so detached.

"What do you mean, _Imouto_?"

"When Karin came to visit me, she spoke of me regretting my act of embarrassing her in front of Sasuke-kun and his family." She explained. "Though, how I embarrassed her is a mystery to me."

If it weren't for the fact that the situation was serious, Naruto would've chuckled at his sister's naivety. How could she not know that she had practically caught the attention of the people in the room that time with her looks and mannerisms?

* * *

Mikoto gasped in understanding as she finally put two and two together. "Does this mean that Princess Karin is actually an imposter? And Sakura is the real princess?" then she continued. "That would certainly explain her mannerisms as well as the coldness that Naru-chan has been showing Karin despite the fact that he used to hold her in such high regard."

Fugaku's usually impassive expression turned to shock as well, especially when his wife spoke out his thoughts. Then, his expression soon turned to rage. "Did she assume that we will not find out about this treachery? How dare that woman take us as fools?" He then gestured towards the pink-haired girl in the cell. "And why did she not tell us? How dare she—"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto whispered harshly. "Did you not think that maybe Princess Sakura was threatened by Karin? It would certainly make sense!"

The king thought about it and slowly nodded at his wife. "You are right, Mikoto."

"If this Karin was so confident in her plans to impersonate the Princess of the Kingdom of Spring then that would mean she has people working for her to back her up." The woman reasoned. "This would mean that Princess Sakura had no choice but to rely on herself for she cannot trust anyone so she cannot possibly have the option to tell us."

"And she cannot possibly approach us because, no matter how we react, Karin will still find out about what Princess Sakura has done and would follow through with whatever threat she made." The king added.

"Exactly."

* * *

"We have to do something about this." Naruto stated. "It's time to stop going on defensive and start going on offensive!"

"I agree, _Onii-san_, but what do you propose we should do?" Sakura asked. "We are at a disadvantage!"

* * *

"I will not stand down while this sedition is occurring! This is unforgiveable!" Fugaku growled as he stood up and moved to enter the room to reveal his presence. However, before he could even place his hand on the door, his own son's voice stopped him.

* * *

"No, we are not entirely at a disadvantage." Sasuke smirked. The siblings regarded him curiously when they noticed a malicious glint in his eyes. "In fact, I disagree. _We_ have the advantage."

"What are you talking about, Teme?" The blonde questioned.

Sasuke's smirk widened even more. "I have a plan." He then took Sakura's hand and placed a kiss on it. He then looked up to meet Sakura's gaze. With the princess' hand still inches away from his lips, Sasuke spoke. "And you, my Cherry Blossom, will play a rather _interesting_ role."

* * *

"Fugaku, why don't we let them handle this?" Mikoto suggested while placing a hand on her husband's arm. "If it doesn't work, we could easily intervene. Besides, aren't you curious about what our son is planning?"

The king, though reluctantly, backed away from the door. Mikoto was right; he did want to know what his son came up with, especially since he would eventually rule over the Kingdom of Fan. He nodded at his wife, indicating that he would not intercede. Then, as quietly as they came, they left the dungeons, both looking forward to the execution of their son's plan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
